Serenity
by Infinity journey
Summary: "Elle fixait le canapé, pour le revoir, assis juste là, une main sur son visage. Demain cela ferait 1 an, qu'elle l'avait laissé partir sur le Tarmac, 1 an…Et les fantômes étaient encore là, parfois. Elle secoua la tête et sortie souriante. C'était une belle journée, comme toutes les autres, simple, normale..." Ziva se retrouve plongée dans une affaire reliée à Tony et Gibbs...TIVA
1. Green eyes

**Hey! Voila une nouvelle petite fanfiction NCIS, petite, pas trop à vrai dire, je l'ai déjà terminée, elle me prend un 40aines de pages xD et n'est pas fignolée, alors voila, je mettrais un chapitre en l'améliorant à chaque fois! Je préfère précisant, ayant été moi même déjà déçus par pas mal de fic jamais terminées.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, surtout si c'est pour me dire ce qui ne va pas! ^^**

* * *

Elle soupira de plaisir, quand la première chose qu'elle perçue au réveil, fut la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur son visage, et la chaleur douce de l'air environnante. Elle se roula dans son lit, profitant de cet instant de sérénité puis en sortie rapidement. Ce matin, elle avait rendez-vous avec un vieil ami d'enfance, pour prendre le petit déjeuné et s'en faisait une joie. Ces derniers mois, elle avait profité de tout son temps libre pour se retrouver, rencontrer du monde, revoir d'anciennes connaissances. Tout cela lui faisait un bien fou, elle s'était doucement adaptée à cette petite vie paisible. Le matin elle pouvait aller au marché, vagabonder dans les rues ensoleillées de son pays natal, l'après-midi elle rendait visite à sa tante. Elle vivait simplement, de ce que lui avait laissé son cher père ou en vendant les agrumes du verger...

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, retirant rapidement ses vêtements, et s'arrêtant devant la glace. Elle se surprenait encore elle même, par son visage plus doux, ses épaules moins raides... Après une bonne douche, elle enfila un pantalon blanc léger, et un tee-shirt kaki, un petit châle sur les épaules, et se précipita dans le salon. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes, évidemment il y avait toujours ça... Elle fixait le canapé, pour le revoir, assis juste là, une main sur son visage. Demain cela ferait 1 ans, qu'elle l'avait laissé partir sur le Tarmac, 1 an… et les fantômes étaient encore là, parfois. Elle secoua la tête et sortie souriante. C'était une belle journée, comme toute les autres, simple, normale.

* * *

Quand elle arriva au petit café , elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite son ami, mais quand celui-ci se leva pour la saluer, elle le rejoint souriante.  
« Bonjour Ziva! »  
Elle déposa une bise sur sa joue, appréciant son enthousiasme « Bonjour Liam! ». Elle avait connu Liam il y a très longtemps, ses parents avaient emménagé prêt de chez elle, quand elle était encore enfant, pour leur travail. Il avait été dans une école anglaise, mais ils s'était souvent rencontrés dans le quartier. Leurs parents étaient amis, à l'époque…  
« Alors comme ça tu es revenue depuis plusieurs mois et je n'étais pas au courant! »  
Elle s'installa en face de lui et fit une moue. « J'avais beaucoup de chose à régler.. »  
Il lui offrit un grand sourire « Ne t'inquiète pas Miss, on a le temps maintenant! » il lui lança un clin d'œil et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.  
« En tout cas-tu est magnifique! » Elle lui sourit encore, gênée cette fois. Liam n'avait jamais été si… Elle ne trouvait pas le mot, peut être son ressenti était-il injustifié, ils ne s'était pas vu depuis presque une vingtaine d'années, et à l'époque ils jouaient plutôt à des jeux, parfois très masculins. Elle sourit à cela.  
Le serveur prit leur commande, puis les servit, tout se passait bien, mais Ziva commençait être vraiment mal à l'aise. Il semblait alors que Liam attendait plus de ce rendez vous.

« … J'ai investit dans plusieurs petites entreprises et voila, je suis ici, à la même place que mon père. » Elle aurai pu être impressionnée si cela ne s'était pas transformé en un long monologue.  
Liam s'en aperçut et soupira. « Je suis désolé Ziva, je m'accapare la conversation.. Alors toi que devient tu ? »  
Elle soupira à son tour, que devient-elle ? « hum… Je suis revenu i an, après 8 année au NCIS, et maintenant, on va dire que je profite du repos que j'ai. »  
Il souris à nouveau « Tu a tout le temps alors pour qu'on se revoit! » Elle sourit, elle devrait lui laisser une chance, et arrêter d'être si fermée, et butée.  
« Evidemment. » Elle se força à avoir l'air enjoué, plus qu'elle ne l'était.  
« Que dirais-tu de manger avec moi se soir ? »  
Elle le regarda, songeuse, puis se retourna brusquement quand un son qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans son oreille.

« Anthony Dinozzo, je travail au Ncis! » Elle fut intriguée, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son ancien partenaire. Elle aperçut l'individu plus loin à coté de sa voiture qu'un agent était en train de verbaliser. L'agent n'avait pas l'air prêt à laisser passer, et se concentrait sur la carte que lui tendait rapidement l'homme. Elle se leva, coupant Liam dans une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas écouté, et s'en approcha. L'agent ne parlait pas l'anglais et elle comprit qu'il restait douteux par rapport à la photo. Elle attrapa le bras de l'homme pour qu'il se retourne et fronça les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ressemblait incroyablement à Tony mais que ce n'était pas lui. L'homme la fixa étrangement et d'un coup voulut s'enfuir. Elle fut plus rapide, tira violemment sur son bras pour le faire tomber avec son pied. Elle lui grimpa sur lui, le plaquant au sol et cria presque à l'agent de lui donner ses menottes pour attacher l'intru. celui-ci lui tendit aussi le papier, surpris et perdu.

Elle fixa la carte et reconnue bien celle de son collègue. Un frisson la parcourue en observant les yeux verts et transperçant qu'elle connaissait si bien. Quelque chose clochait, que faisait cette carte ici, et pourquoi diable a-t-il fallut que ce soit elle qui tombe dessus ?

A suivre...


	2. Wrong face

**Et voila un deuxième chapitre!**

Ncis - Deux semaines plus tôt.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la panique régnait dans le bureau. Un message anonyme avait annoncé qu'une "grande attaque" était prévu, empli de poésie psychotique, d'un homme certainement fou. Plusieurs pistes avaient été suivie sans succès, mais Abby étaient en train d'améliorer des images d'une camera miracle, oubliée, retrouvée sur les lieux ou avait été déposé le message. C'était tellement simple, il n'aimait pas...

Tony se balançait sur sa chaise, ne sachant plus que chercher, observant son patron qui tournait nerveusement autour d'eux, et McGee qui tentait désespérément de chercher quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il fallait être lucide, cette petite boite de technologie n'était pas magique!

Il ouvrit son armoire, et fut surpris d'y trouvé la petite poupée vaudou. Il fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard noir à Bishop. Celle-ci fit semblant de ne rien voir, mais ses gestes soudain nerveux et le petit sourire ne trahissaient pas. Maudite sorcellerie! Il attrapa la peluche et la jeta dans son sac, soudain captivé par le petit scintillement dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ou l'envie d'y prêter attention ces derniers temps. Ça ferait 1 ans , exactement dans 16 jours. Son cœur se serra et il ignora de savoir si quelqu'un l'observait balancer l'objet dans ses doigts. Il l'observa briller, refléter son sourire, ses yeux si expressif. Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensé par un cri, venu tout droit de l'ascenseur. Il cacha vite l'objet dans sa poche.

Abby traversa la pièce en furie, s'arrêtant devant Gibbs sautillant. « J'ai un visage! J'ai un visage! » Il se releva alors que l'homme saisit la photo. Personne ne bougea plus quand ils crurent percevoir une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de leur patron et qu'il ne virent aucune autre réaction. Une étincelle étrange, avant qu'il ne fixe Tony. Ils se regardèrent, perplexe et Gibbs se leva, jetant la feuille à McGee.

« Dinozzo! Avec moi! »  
Il regarda ses camarades, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, espérant peut être qu'ils allaient le sauver. McGee haussa les épaules et l'agent se pressa de le suivre dans l'ascenseurs. Après quelques secondes il sursauta quand Gibbs mit l'appareil en arrêt.

« C'est Jeffrey Hassan. » Tony ne bougea pas, pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, pas sur de comprendre pourquoi il avait soudain si mal. « Tony! ». Il sursauta, observant les yeux, rarement si paternel de Gibbs.

« Il est mort. » C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.  
« Tu en est sur Tony? ». Il se sentit trembler, et l'agent en face de lui continuait de le fixer. « J'ai vu sa voiture exploser! » Il s'arrêta tentant de se contrôler. « quelques secondes après qu'il ai démarré! ». Il commença à tourner en rond nerveusement. Puis il s'arrêta, semblant un peu perdu, plongeant son regard dans celui de son mentor. « Gibbs? ». Le vieil homme soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. « C'est lui. »

Il redémarra alors l'ascenseur sans un mot, sous l'œil attentif de son patron, et sortit rapidement à l'étage d'en dessous. Il se précipita vers la sortie suivit de Gibbs, proche. Une fois à l'extérieur celui-ci l'attrapa, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer légèrement. « Qu'es-ce qu'on fait maintenant! Tout ce que j'ai fait est basé sur le fait qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait! Et j'apprend qu'il vit tranquillement en liberté depuis une vingtaine d'année! »  
Gibbs regarda les passants autour, la plupart du NCIS, le regardait étrangement. « Tony… » c'était un doux avertissement. L'agent regarda autour de lui et soupira rageusement.  
« On va le retrouver Tony. » Il fixa sont patron dans les yeux cherchant à savoir s'il disait vrai, s'il pouvait avoir confiance, mais c'était une évidence. Il baissa la tête tout en la secouant de haut en bas, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Bien. » Il se retourna et continua de marcher. Il avait besoin d'un café.

A suivre...


	3. desperate call

**VOila je vous mets tout de suite le 3ème chapitre! Merci pour tout vos commentaires, que je trouve déjà très nombreux ^^**

* * *

Israël, temps présent.

Ziva était rapidement rentrée chez elle, jetant ses affaires au coin de l'entrée, elle resta debout, fixant la plaque. Que devait-elle faire, et que faisait cette plaque ici, bon sang! Il y avait tout, sa carte, son insigne, la pochette dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de la garder, elle reconnaissait tout de lui. Elle ne pouvait aller jusqu'à sentir l'odeur, de peur que cela ne lui rappelle des souvenirs trop vivaces, mais elle savait que c'était la sienne!

Elle devait se rendre au Mossad, elle savait que l'homme y avait été envoyé. Elle rangea l'objet dans sa poche, pour le garder prêt d'elle, et alla chercher ses papiers, son arme, sa veste et ses clefs de voiture pour rejoindre la chère enceinte qu'elle avait pourtant essayé de fuir. Son passé revenait violemment sur elle, et elle n'hésita que quelques secondes, avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche et de sentir le cuir chaleureux qu'il avait dû tenir lui-même temps de fois, prêt de lui.

* * *

Arrivée dans le grand bâtiment, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le directeur l'attendait déjà, elle savait que Ziva viendrait.  
Elle n'eut que peu de mots à dire qu'elle se retrouva devant l'homme en question. L'héritage de son père, elle était une David..

L'homme était déjà tremblant, perdu, avachi sur sa chaise, les mains sur son visage. Il se redressa immédiatement quand il la vu, quelque chose de pathétique dans ses yeux.  
Elle posa la carte devant lui et l'homme tressaillit. « Je n'y suis pour rien! ».

La directrice vint derrière elle et lui tendit un autre objet. « Il avait aussi ça sur lui ». Elle saisit l'objet et tressaillit en reconnaissant le visage de Gibbs sur la photo. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle tapa du point sur la table. « Ou as-tu eu tout ça ?! » Le ton avait vite décollé, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas trembler.  
« Je les ai achetés, je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir! Mais je n'y suis pour rien! »

Ziva frissonna « Tu n'y est pour rien en quoi ? »  
L'homme semblait vouloir pleurer, ce n'était pas un gros caïds, ou une brute, il n'était qu'un idiot qui avait voulu se procurer de faux papiers.  
« Je ne les ai pas tué! » Ziva resta immobile, paralysé. « Je n'ai rien fait. » L'homme pleurait et elle semblait paralysée.

« Comment sais-tu qu'on les a tué? » Elle criait ses mots. L'homme tremblait, misérable, mais elle n'avait aucune pitié.  
« Quand ils revendent des cartes comme ça, c'est qu'ils les ont récupérées sur des cadavres, tout le monde sais ça! »  
Ziva frappa violemment sur la table, et se retourna, perdu, ne sachant que croire, il ne les avait pas vu mort, il ne fallait pas désespérer! Elle ne chercha pas à arrêter les tremblements dans son corps, les secousses, comme une furie, la douleur… Elle s'approcha de la table et s'y pencha. « ou a tu eu ça? » son ton était calme, mais dure, ses yeux brûlants.  
L'homme baissa les yeux hésitants. Elle frappa à nouveau sur la table, hurlant cette fois « Ou à tu eu ceci! Tu n'a pas à hésiter, ce que je te ferais si tu ne me le dit pas, sera bien pire que toutes les menaces que tu as pu avoir!» Il sursauta, sauta de sa chaise. « Irka, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent, il est toujours dans ce club »

Elle nota chaque détail de sa description, alors qu'il continuait à parler précipitamment. Elle nota la peur dans sa voix, la peur dans son cœur, alors qu'elle imaginait les deux agents étendus morts quelque part. Elle sentit l'air manquer, et sortit précipitamment quand il eu fini de parler.

Elle avait vite trouvé l'endroit, sordide, lugubre. Un agent du Mossad avait été désigné pour l'accompagner. Elle avait fait le tour, grimaçant devant les prostituées avachies sur des hommes ivres, son pays était terrible parfois...

Elle ne trouva pas l'homme, mais en interrogeant le barman elle put vite trouver un nom. Tamak Bourna, ça ne lui disait rien. Elle resta assise sur la chaise, un regard interrogateur de l'agent sur elle. Elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Elle ne savait même pas réellement s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses amis, elle soupira, il était temps de donner un coup de fil. Elle commanda un verre, l'homme à ses cotés voulut protester, mais se tut quand elle lui lança un regard si mauvais qu'il aurait pu penser qu'elle le tuerait. Si elle devait le faire, appeler son ancienne équipe, il lui faudrait un peu de courage.

Elle rentra chez elle épuisée, et se jeta sur le canapé. Elle avait déjà son portable en main, elle hésita, elle n'appellerais pas directement Tony… SI cela n'était qu'une grosse erreur, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle composa le numéro du bureau de Gibbs, priant qu'il réponde. Son souffle se coupa quand elle entendit les sonneries. Quelqu'un décrocha et la tension tomba. « Gibbs ?! »  
« Ziva? » Ce n'était pas lui. Elle fut stoppée, respirant sans pouvoir dire un mot. « Ziva ? C'est toi ? »  
Elle ferma les yeux forts, très fort.  
« Bonjour McGee.. »

* * *

Elle aurait pu entendre le bref sourire sur le visage de l'agent, à sa façon de respirer, de s'agiter. Elle entendit un bruit derrière, un cri. Abby….  
« Ziva! Qu'es ce que.. Abby veut te parler. »  
« Non! » Elle avait crié plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. McGee sembla se calmer.  
« Désolé McGee, j'ai besoin de parler à Gibbs, rapidement! »

Elle l'entendit s'arrêter de bouger, de respirer, quelque chose de lourd passa dans l'air, effaçant rapidement l'euphorie qui l'avait touché quelques secondes.. « Tim ? »  
« Heu.. Je .. Ziva… Il est arrivé quelque chose… Gibbs et Tony… Ils ont disparu depuis presque 2 semaines… »

Elle voulut s'effondrer, se rouler en boule hurler, elle avait soudain espéré que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse erreur. « Je serais bientôt là… ». Elle raccrocha sans le laisser répondre. Elle se glissa sur le fauteuil, laissant une larme tomber, puis deux, suivit d'autres, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, et pourtant, elle se collait au tissu, essayant de récupérer l'âme qu'il y avait laissé, sa chaleur, son odeur. Elle cria, cria à l'injuste, jeta son téléphone, puis resta là, le temps de se calmer. Il lui avait tellement manqué, mais s'y était faite, il lui avait temps manqué qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le laisser partir encore une fois... Encore fallait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie... Elle frissonna et se roula encore plus sur elle même, c'était une éventualité qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

* * *

A suivre, Je ne suis pas sure que ce chapitre soi terrible ? je lance l'histoire là ^^, alors accrochez vous!


	4. nostalgia

13 Jours plus tôt

Gibbs revint s'asseoir à coté de son agent second. Dinozzo était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur les nuages qu'il pouvait contempler derrière le hublot.

« Tu va te brûler les yeux..» Il ne réagit pas et Gibbs soupira. Il savait, que tout cela n'était pas facile pour Tony, des souvenirs douloureux l'assaillait et en plus de cela, ils se dirigeaient vers Tel-Aviv, vers Ziva… Lui même sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avouerai jamais devant quiconque, mais Ziva lui manquait, sa fille lui manquait.

Ils n'iraient pas la voir, il allait en Israël pour chasser, traquer, un homme qui avait fuit là-bas la veille, douloureux hasard. Il avait retrouvé la piste de Jeffrey, caché des autres, de McGee, Abby , qui attendaient encore l'identification de la photo…  
« Ils savent qu'on leur cache toute l'affaire. »  
« Je sais. » Il n'en dit pas plus, que Tony commence à ressortir des mots était une bonne chose, surtout connaissant son naturel talent pour débiter un flot de mots impressionnant, autant le laisser faire.  
« Je pensais qu'on avait décidé d'arrêter ça. » Il regardait toujours par sa petite fenêtre, légèrement tendu.  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit? »

Il vit Tony secouer la tête, puis la baisser. « Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler d'… » Il se coupa quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son nom depuis des années. « d'Angie. … dix ans après. »

Ça ne lui avait plus fait mal, non, du moins pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé, il avait fait le deuil, il avait réussi à en garder les bons souvenirs, etc, tout ce que les gens normaux devait faire. Mais tout cela, il l'avait fait, sachant que cette ordure était mort… A vrai dire, ce n'est pas de la peine qu'il ressentait à cet instant, mais de la colère , la colère, en plus de la douloureuse absence d'une autre demoiselle qu'il avait encore du mal à gérer. Et de laquelle ils s'approchaient bien trop.

"Je n'avais pas non plus envie de les mettre en danger..." Bien sure, Gibbs savait tout ça.  
Il glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche, effleurant l'objet pointu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger, son seul espoir, celui qui l'empêchait aussi de passer le cap…

« Qu'es ce qu'on fera là bas ? »  
Tony ne n'avait pas coupé la conversation par hasard, il respectait ses choix. Il l'observa quelques secondes, puis s'enfonça au fond de son siège.  
« Nous allons d'abord retrouver Tamak, c'est la seule personne que nous avons repéré… »

Evidemment qu'il le savait, mais il était rassurant de le ré-entendre, juste pour être sure de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aucune d'eux n'était le genre d'homme à pouvoir laisser ce genre de chose derrière lui, malheureusement, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un terroriste qui menaçait de faire exploser le pays!  
L'avions allait se poser et ils passeraient incognito, les badges planqués dans leurs bagages, au cas ou, espérons que cela suffise.

* * *

Washington, temps présent.

Elle se sentit étrange quand le taxi la déposa devant le bâtiment bien familier. Les choses se bousculèrent en elle, cet endroit qu'elle avait essayé d'enfuit, pour ne pas regretter, pour ne pas se replonger sans cesse dans le passé, lui sembla si réconfortant sur l'instant. Elle avança doucement, retenant sa respiration pour qu'elle reste régulière. Elle s'arreta devant la porte et secoua la tête, si elle ne se reprenait pas, comment pourrait-elle trouver Tony et Gibbs?

Elle parcourut le chemin qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur, comme un automatisme, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, comme de coutume, et ne put empêcher de sourire au sentiment de familiarité qui la traversa quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le grand espace.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une boule noire lui sauta au coup. Elle n'eu pas non plus besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et n'hésita pas à resserrer ses bras autour de la jeune goth.  
« Ziva! Ziva! » Elle avait un grand sourire quand elle se détacha d'elle. « tu m'a tellement manqué! »  
Elle se retourna vers McGee, et devant son air dur elle perdit immédiatement son sourire, Gibbs et Tony.

Abby marcha doucement vers le bureau de Tony et se laissa tomber sur le siège, à la même place qu'elle occupait depuis des jours, avec le même visage empli inquiétude. Elle aurait voulu profiter du bonheur qu'elle ressentait de revoir Ziva, mais tout cela était terni, par l'absence de sa famille, par le nuage sombre qui habitait McGee, et par le fait qu'elle devait les laisser travailler. Elle regarda Ziva s'approcher de McGee, qui ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, finalement, il avait aussi le droit a un peu de réconfort, d'une frère à une sœur, inquiets. Il lui offrit un sourire. " Il est bon de te revoir ZIva." Elle ferma les yeux tout en soupirant.. 

Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement, une jeune femme blonde occupait son bureau, ou plutôt le sol de son bureau, des écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle était avachie sur un tas de papiers, et semblait bouger nerveusement, agitant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Je te présente Ellie Bishop » Dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et faisait tomber rapidement ses oreillettes. La jeune femme sursauta et regarda Ziva avant de se relever. « Heu, bonjour.. Je … » Elle regarda Tim, intriguée. Celui-ci regarda Ziva en souriant. « Je te présente Ziva David, elle était.. » « Votre coéquipière. Bonjour Ellie Bishop » Dit-elle coupant McGee avec son habituel air jovial. Elle tendit une main alors que Tim levait les yeux au ciel en l'entendant répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire en répondant à sa poignée de main. Si cette fille avait réussi à avoir cette place c'est qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien.

Mais la blonde ne tint pas en place et sauta sur McGee. « Je n'ai rien, à part cette image qui semblait tombé du ciel, rien! » Elle semblait paniqué, ne cachait pas ses émotions, sous les yeux observateurs de Ziva. McGee s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un paquet de chips « Tient, tu as besoin de recharge, et d'une pause! ». Elle ne chercha pas a comprendre…

« Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il est vrai qu'on ne lui avait encore rien dit. Abby leva la tête vers elle, un regard terrible, et McGee la regarda, réagissant doucement, il était bon de l'entendre. Il alla prendre la télécommande et alluma l'écran. « I Semaine, un bureau de secrétaire d'état à eu une menace terroriste dans laquelle un homme jurait qu'il allait mettre en pièce une partie importante de l'Amerique et de la marine. On ne l'aurai pas pris au sérieux… » Il changea d'image pour montrer la photo d'un homme, en tenu de combat, portant un journal devant lui « Si ça n'était pas accompagné de cette vidéo que je vais t'épargner. L'homme que tu vois, est un officier de la marine, assassiné un peu plus loin... »

Il s'essuya le front, en l'observant de plus prêt elle se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé, les cernes sous les yeux, la lenteur de ses gestes, le calme dans sa voix.  
« Nous n'avons rien trouvé, à part le lieu d'où venait le message. Aucune trace, aucun nom à part cette vidéo, et cette image retrouvé sur une vielle caméra de surveillance» Il changea encore pour montrer la photo de l'homme et se retourna vers Ziva. Elle l'observa, fronçant les sourcils, « Il ne me dit rien McGee. » Le petit espoir qu'elle perçut dans les yeux du jeune enquêteur s'éteint. Elle croisa les bras, retenant sa frustration.  
« C'est tout ce qu'on a. »

* * *

Son regard dériva jusqu'à son bureau, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de drapeau, plus de photo du jeune Tony.. Elle se retourna vers SON bureau, il était vide, une poupée étrange traînait dessus, mais sinon rien. Une poupée qui lui ressemblait, elle aurait souhaité avoir la même... Elle voulut sourire à sa bêtise, mais resta de marbre. Elle était sure que son tiroir était plein de trésors, de folies qui lui étaient habituelles…

Tim soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. « Et toi Ziva, pourquoi appelais-tu ? » Elle sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncé;  
Les deux objets dans sa poche se firent alors plus lourds.  
« On a trouvé ça… » Elle posa les cartes sur le bureau de l'agent, qui ne dit plus un mot. L'on pouvait voir la photo des deux disparut, et inquiétude grandissante dans les yeux rouges de McGee. Abby avait accouru à leurs cotés, tombant dans les bras de l'homme toujours stoïque, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Je suis remonté jusqu'à un certain Tamak Bourna… et je suis venu ici. »

« Comment ont-ils put avoir leur plaque, s'il ne leur est rien arrivé ?! » Abby était en larmes, prise de panique, hystérique. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour elle, à part les paroles et les bras réconfortants de Tim.

Elle elle se laissa conduire par ses pas jusqu'àu bureau de Tony et pris la place qu'Abby occupait quelques minutes avant. Elle se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil. Fermant les yeux et savourant la sensation invisible de sa présence, essayant d'entendre son rire raisonner, sa voix…. Essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qui avait pu leurs arriver. Elle attrapa la petite poupée pour la garder prêt d'elle, dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle laissa ses pensées voguer, sur le flot d'émotions, sur ses quelques jours en Israël, quand elle avait pu le garder rien que pour elle, dans ses bras, sous ses baisers... Elle frissonna, non elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ça, pas maintenant.

A suivre...


	5. timing

**Finalement , je n'ai pas encore envie de m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui! ^^**

* * *

10 Jours plus tôt, Israël. 

Il ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, a genoux dans le sable, un goût de sel dans la bouche, plusieurs armes braqués sur eux. Ils avaient débarqué en quelques secondes, lui s'était presque fait assommer par une crosse de revolver, et se tenait la légèrement tanguant aux cotés de son patron, qui avait lui-même le nez sanguinolent. Les choses étaient légèrement floues, mais il essayait de rester lucide. La situation était critique et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur dans le ventre, il était inquiet, apeurer par ce qu'il allait leurs arriver.

L'homme en face d'eux fouilla violemment dans leurs poches , leurs chemises poussiéreuses, et sortit leurs plaques.

« Messieurs Gibbs et Dinozzo, je pense que c'est moi que vous êtes venu chercher ? » Dit l'homme avec un sourire arrogant.  
Il reconnut immédiatement sont accent mi anglais- mi arabe et frissonna, alors que l'homme, ôtait le foulard qui lui couvrait le visage. « Je me demande comment on peut être assez idiot pour venir ici seuls! »

Sa tête lui cognait, le soleil tapait, il avait juste envie de vomir. Gibbs, à coté de lui, ne disait pas un mot, mais il pouvait voir, sentir la tension grandissante dans l'homme. Ses épaule étaient raides, son visage tiré.

Quand il vu enfin le visage de l'homme, il voulut lui sauter dessus, mais il pouvait à peine bouger, en équilibre sur ses genoux douloureux. Tel un fantôme, il réapparaissait devant eux, toujours aussi fier, arrogant, puant... Il revit son visage rouge, déformé par la colère, à leur supposée dernière rencontre, son regard meurtrier, alors qu'il voulait fuir dans cette fameuse voiture, qui avait pris feu, quelques secondes après, comment avait-il pu en sortir ?

Les deux autre homme autour ne bougeait pas, leur arme bien stables… Jeffrey, jeta les deux objets à un de ses hommes… Tamak… Evidemment qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir…

« Alors qu'es-ce que tu deviens Dinozzo? »

Gibbs sembla grogner, mais Tony le coupa. « Très bien Jeffrey, comme tu peux le voir, je passe de superbes vacances!… »  
Evidemment un coup suivit rapidement, mais il se redressa, un sourire arrogant sur son visage. Gibbs soupira. Tony… Il était temps d'agir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Tout se passa alors si vite, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait loupé le signe de Gibbs, l'homme n'avait pas compris qu'il était dans un flou, étrange, emprisonnant ses sens, ses membres, douloureux, mais moins que ce qui se passa ensuite.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Gibbs avait balancé l'arme de l'homme au loin, lui avait collé un poing dans son visage. Il ne réagit pas quand ils se mirent à hurler et qu'il vit son patron bondir dans le fossé à coté, lui laissant un dernier regard désespéré. Il n'avait pas réalisé la tache rouge sur la chemise de l'homme, pas tout de suite, juste avant qu'il ne disparaissent dans sa chute, il n'avait pas entendu le coup de feu. Pas tout de suite, pas avant quelques secondes. Alors pourquoi criait-il son nom, pourquoi entendait-il sa propre voix résonner désespérément, alors que les hommes de Jeffrey scrutaient le fond du ravin, dans lequel coulait une rivière. il ne remarqua pas non plus l'agitation alors qu'il s'effondrait sur ses bras, la tête posée dessus, si proche du sol, proche de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, seul...

« La rivière l'a emporté Hassan! »

« Bande de… » Jeffrey se précipita à coté des deux autres, furieux, laissant Tony les yeux écarquillés s'effondrer sur le sol, le regard braqué sur le lieu ou son patron avait disparu après s'être fait tiré dessus, à un endroit trop important, trop violemment … Il ne broncha pas quand Jeffrey tira sur le responsable, qui tomba que le sol lourdement, y gisant alors au sol dans une grande tache rouge.

Il n'avait rien fait, rien pu faire, il n'était qu'un idiot, un idiot perdu dans un désert avec un homme qu'il haïssait, et qui le haïssait tout autant en retour.

« Quel crétin! » L'homme s'approcha alors rageusement de lui, et quand Tony complètement perdu tenta d'appeler à nouveau son patron, désespéré, l'homme abaissa une dernière fois la crosse de son arme vers lui, après, ce fut le noir complet…

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Upsets

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires! Voici la suite!**

* * *

Ziva s'énervait depuis 3 heures maintenant sur l'ordinateur de Tony, tentant de trouver des dossiers sur ce Tamak Bourna venant du Mossad. Elle avait fini par écrire à Adam, et attendait maintenant une réponse.

Ellie était plongée dans les dossiers du NCIS, Abby fixait l'écran, encore, voyant d'innombrables photos défiler, à coté de celle de l'inconnu, peut être l'homme qui était en train de tuer, de maltraiter ses proches, sans aucune reconnaissance pour le moment... Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son ventre grogner. Il lui était impossible de partir maintenant, de quitter cet écran... Elle fixa le bureau de Gibbs jamais elle ne pourrait supporter qu'il... Elle n'arrivait même pas à assembler les mots dans son esprit... Non jamais.

McGee lui, était bloqué avec Vance depuis, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait.  
Ziva ne savait plus quoi faire, et frappa rageusement sur le clavier. Faisant relever les quelques têtes, l'espace de quelques secondes, silencieuses. Un dossier s'ouvrir alors à l'écran, le dossier personnel de Tony, elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverai, et que cela ne lui apporterai rien de bon, mais elle ne résista pas.

Elle cliqua sur le dossier "image", et sourit en voyant le visage jeune et familier qui apparut. Il y avait d'abord des photos, rares, de lui, plus jeune, quand il avait commencé au Ncis avec Abby, puis Kate est apparut, puis McGee, de nombreuses photos s'enchaînèrent, parfois étranges, puis se fut son tour. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe, et 8 années de photos se succédaient, elle en maillot de bain, évidemment.. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle continua encore, et encore, et s'arrêta sur la dernière photo d'elle, surprise. C'était elle, endormie, dans son lit, là-bas en Israël. Vu la position, il était encore allongé à coté d'elle… Elle voulu pleurer tant ces souvenirs, qu'elle avait voulu enfuir, étaient doux, douloureusement bons, lui, tout Tony lui revint d'un coup, elle n'avait pas voulu l'oublier, juste passé à autre chose, ne plus être obsédé. Mais l'on ne pouvait pas effacer un être si merveilleux… Elle…  
« Ça y' est! »  
Elle releva la tête, Bishop avait quelque chose.

La jeune blonde se leva. « Je ne sais pas si c'est grand-chose, mais Tamak à souvent été vu avec un homme , toujours le même, toujours lorsque les enquêtes sur lui portaient sur des points sensibles, et à chaque fois qu'on l'a crut impliqué dans une explosion, un attentat… »

« Qui ?! » McGee était apparu, comme si Gibbs avait été là, pressé, stoïque, droit, mais avec un poids trop visible sur ses épaules.  
Elle prit la télécommande avec un sourire, tous restèrent bouche bée. « Le nom ne me disait rien, mais quand j'ai vu la photo… »  
Le terroriste, le même homme qu'ils cherchaient lors de leur dernière enquête, celle pour qui Gibbs et Tony étaient certainement partis, seul, encore…

McGee ragea. « Ça ne changera jamais! » Ziva comprenait, ils avaient toujours eu des secrets, des missions personnelles, mais finalement ils étaient toujours tous impliqués, c'était le jeu, leur jeu.  
« On sait qui c'est alors ? »  
Bishop perdu son sourire. « Son nom est un faux, »  
Ziva désespérait, leur seul espoir maintenant, était l'identification formelle de cette photo… et Tamak. Heureusement, leur nouvelle image était plus net, plus claire, ça irait plus vite maintenant.

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise. « Tamak a disparu depuis une dizaine de jour, on le filait et puis plus rien… Il nous faut le nom de cette ordure, et je pourrais lancer des recherches. » Elle regarda McGee et il comprit, immédiatement, s'ils trouvaient, ils partiraient, tout les deux.

* * *

9 jours plus tôt. Israël

Il se réveilla avec une douleur atroce à la tête. Et quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il ne vit que des murs blancs, un banc, de minces fenêtres, et ces éclairs blancs dans sa tête… Il se concentra quelques secondes, fermant les yeux pour se retrouver. Et les images flashèrent sous ses yeux, Gibbs, le tir, Jeffrey, Angie, Israël, leur enquête, comment ils s'étaient fait repérer…. Il posa sa tête au sol, l'attrapant dans ses mains, la respiration rapide, retenant les sons terribles qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche et se transformaient en douces peintes.  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage, pressant les yeux, retenant sa respiration saccadée. Il était aux mains de Jeffrey, ce cher Jeffrey qui aurait enfin sa revanche, encore… Sa haine pour lui était si grande, qu'il savait que rien de bon ne l'attendait. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Gibbs, non son patron n'était pas mort, il ne le supporterait pas, et puis, qui d'autre pourrait le sortir de là?

Il se laissa tomber lourdement par terre, déboussolé, assoiffé. Il essayait de ne pas penser à tout ça, rien de cela ne pouvait être réel, tout était encore trop flou, il allait se réveiller, et oublié se terrible mal de tête.

Il attendit quelques longues heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il se releva, titubant sur ses premiers pas. Jeffrey Hassan, fantôme de son passé, se tenait fièrement, là , devant lui.  
« Mon cher Tony, toujours aussi fier à ce que je vois. Ne sais-tu pas dans quelle situation tu te trouve ? Ne sais tu pas tout ce que j'ai rêvé de te faire ? »  
Son ton ironique lui glaça le sang, mais il ne le montra pas , resta stoique. Hassan était un fou, il le savait, et les fous ne réagissaient pas de la même manière « On a jeté la dépouille de ton cher ami dans un trou, là ou tu finiras toi aussi, plus tard et tout cela conclura notre belle histoire! »

Il ne pu faire semblant cette fois, luttant pour rester droit, il ne pu garder les yeux ouverts, il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer le point. Gibbs, ne pouvait pas mourir, et pourtant... qui pourrait survivre à tout ça, seul dans le désert. Il tremblait il le savait mais il craquerais… plus tard.  
« Allez! » Un homme le tira, il suivit, doucement, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire…

Il fut accroché aux poignets, par des chaînes, au plafond, ce n'est pas la position la plus agréable, et ça le sera encore moins quand il ne tiendra pas debout, il ferma les yeux, écrasant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Ne voulant pas voir venir, ne voulant pas partager ce moment avec son bourreau, non, il perdait doucement l'espoir, il ne sortirait pas d'ici, personne ne le sauverait, la seule qui le pourrait ne savait même pas qu'il était là, et ne chercherait pas à savoir, il allait rester là, et n'avait aucune intention de faire profité de sa présence à Hassan...

* * *

Toujours 9 jour plus tôt...

Il fut jeté à terre, comme un vulgaire sac. Quelque chose craqua, il grogna, la douleur était trop importante. Il avait chaud trop chaud, il étouffait, suffoquait par terre, sur le sol pourtant glacial. Gibbs était mort, et lui se retrouvait dans le pire des trous. Son corps le suppliait, son esprit se tordait, il le savait. Il serra les dents et cria une fois, de rage, de désespoir, frappant son poing valide, sanguinolent à cause des attaches, puis laissa son visage tomber sur le béton froid, engourdissant la brûlure qu'il ressentait, les pulsions de douleur sur chaque partie sur laquelle on l'avait frappé.

Il ferma les yeux comme il l'avait fait les deux dernières heures. Gibbs était mort, Hassan en vie… Il ne pu retenir un gémissement alors qu'il essayait de se traîner contre le mur, pour s'y reposer. Un larme coula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre, ce fut tout, déjà trop pour l'homme fier qu'il était, tellement peu pour l'homme qu'il venait de perdre.

* * *

A suivre.

**Je sais que je peux être sadique, un peu sombre, mais je suis un peu frustrée, par cette série qui pourtant me passionne. Il est vrai qu'il y a eu ce 5ème épisodes déjà présent, important, mais je trouve que l'on cache trop ce que Tony peu ressentir, et en même temps, c'est ce que j'aime son coté fier, fort... Bref je me contredis, d'où ma frustration. xD**

**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours!**


	7. Shining Star

**Chapitre 7!**

* * *

Elle n'aurait jamais cru les voir ainsi, bondir, sauter, tous d'un même mouvement. L'ordinateur avait bipé, un signal, l'individu avait été reconnu.

Abby endormit par terre, ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre, se redressant et observant l'écran sur lequel le nom était apparu. Se maudissant de s'être endormie. Elle vit les yeux de l'homme, elle vit l'étincelle qui la fit frissonner, cet homme avait sûrement Tony et Gibbs entre ses mains, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de subir, s'il étaient encore.. Elle regarda le bureau de Gibbs, non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, non, elle ne pouvait le concevoir...

Bishop enfin dans une chaise se contenta de relever la tête, de fixer l'écran, durement,silencieusement, alors qu'elle et McGee étaient déjà devant l'écran.  
« Jeffrey Hassan… » Son prénom lui sembla étrange, c'était un drôle de mélange... Elle regarda McGee, déçu de ne pas connaître le nom, mais il fallait s'en douter...

Ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant Palmer derrière. "Wow". Il observèrent Jimmy, un énorme paquet de sandwichs en mains, un était déjà posé sur le bureau d'Abby qui n'y avait pas prêté attention. "Qui c'est ?" Tous le fixait, sachant que sa question n'avait rien de neutre, il était immobile au centre de la salle, comme prit pour cible.

"Notre homme" C'est bishop qui avait répondu rapidement, cernant l'incertitude du jeune médecin.

L'homme blêmit, passant par le blanc, le vert."

"Palmer!" McGee perdit patience, voyant bien la réaction que provoquait cette annonce.

"Je .. Ce type, il nous a livré un appareil... pour les rayons...Il y a trois semaines... On vient de le branché avec Ducky..." Tim avait déjà sauté sur son ordinateur pour activé l'alarme d'évacuation, diffusant un message terrible sous les yeux déconcerté d'Abby.

Ziva frissonnait, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait fui, et cela à peine quelques heures après être revenu. La désolation, la peur... Elle aperçut Vance, descendre rapidement les marches de l'escalier, hurlant. "McGee! qu'es ce qui se passe!"

Ce dernier désigna le fameux écran, agité, incapable de ne pas bouger. "Ce type, notre type, était dans le NCIS, i semaines! Il faut évacuer ». Elle frissonna, puis s'arrêta au murmure de Bishop. "Gibbs et Tony étaient sur le terrain."

Abby se mit à courir, pour suivre le plan d'évacuation, l'alarme fut vite mis en place, mais Ziva ne pouvait pas partir, il lui fallait le dossier de ce Jeffrey, elle savait qu'elle n'y aurait plus accès de si tôt sinon...

Alors que McGee courrait partout pour aider les sauvegardes, l'évacuation, elle s'acharnait sur l'écran , n'ayant plus les accréditations nécessaires, elle enrageait essayant tout les moyens possibles, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Ellie. Elle se comprirent pas un regard. La jeune blonde se mis à ses cotés, les choses allaient vite, les codes suivaient, les recherches. McGee les observa, prêt à partir, c'est à l'unisson qu'elle lui hurlèrent de s'en aller. Il s'exécuta, difficilement, sachant que Tony ou Gibbs l'auraient tué pour cela. Quand elles trouvèrent le dossier, non sans soulagement, elles attendirent nerveusement quelques secondes qu'il charge sur la clé.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de donner à Bishop un regard de gratitude, celle-ci lui rendit un sourire et elles foncèrent. Elle prirent les escaliers, Ziva n'avait pas de bons souvenirs des ascenseurs dans cette situation. Elle observa Ellie, ses yeux étaient dures, douloureux, elle savait qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un à ce moment, quelqu'un qu'elle voulait revoir. Elle avait vu la bague. A peine furent-elle dehors qu'un bruit terrible et une onde de choc les propulsèrent à terre, sous les cendres, les débris, les cris terrible des personnes autour….

* * *

Israël, aujourd'hui…

On le jeta sur le sol froid, il ne broncha pas, cela devenait trop habituel. Hassan était à coté de lui dans un état d'hystérie, il riait , hurlait, l'homme était fou. « Alors ça fait quoi Dinozzo! La souffrance, tu la sens! Celle que tu m'a infligé! j'espère! j'espère tant! Tu m'a pris ma femme, ma si belle femme ». Il garda ses yeux fermés, ignorant ses paroles, ignorant les yeux sur lui, la haine qu'on jetait sur son dos.  
Il ne leva pas la tête vers l'homme, ne réagit pas, retenant sa respiration pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Hassan frustré le frappa de son pied. « Quelle chance tu as! je devrais bientôt partir, et là je te promets que abrégerais tout ça! En attendant, j'attends que tu me supplie, tu m'entend! j'attends que tu me supplie, tout serais plus rapide!» Il cracha à coté de lui.  
Il sortit, rouge de colère.

Il resta encore allongé quelques longues secondes, attendant qu'il soit partit, bien loin. Il se roula alors sur le dos, doucement, douloureusement, sans autre bruit que ses plaintes, qu'il ne pouvait retenir. ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait maintenu serrés, lourdement fermés.

Heureusement Hassan n'était pas là tout les jours, sinon, il l'aurait certainement déjà tué, peut être aurait-il mieux valu. L'homme devenait fou parfois, dans ses coups, dans sa rage, parfois se lassait, s'ennuyait alors s'amusait avec une batterie, des choses brûlantes qu'il préférait ne pas regarder. il ne savait pas la quelle de ces choses était pire….

Il savait son visage enflé, il savait son poignet brisé, son torse brûlé, et certainement plein de contusions, et pourtant la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Gibbs, Gibbs et Ziva, elle était si proche de lui, et pourtant si loin, elle le réconfortait, son visage, son rire qui résonne dans sa tête des qu'il ferme les yeux, dès qu'il essaye de s'échapper, de s'évader, dans leurs souvenirs…

1 ans qu'il ne la plus vu, plus entendu, il pensait avoir avancé, mais il se retrouvait là, à prier pour la revoir, ou pour au moins mourir en pensant à elle. 1 an plus tard, le souvenir douloureux d'Angie qui remontait, lui brûlant les yeux, celui de toutes ces femmes, Kate, Jeanne, paula, Jenny, sa mère… Celles, pour la plupart, qu'il aurait pu sauver... ceux ne sont que des souvenirs de mort, d'abandon, il préférait penser à ziva, et à la promesse qu'il avait maintenant accroché au coup. Cette promesse, cette étoile était la seule chose qui pourrait le sortir de là, qui le permettait de s'évader, dans sa tête. Il gémit, encore, quand il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il était épuisé, brûlant, il avait mal, partout…

Il aurait voulu mourir, tant la douleur, les pensées négatives le submergeait, soudainement, il était seul, dans sa vie, et si seul maintenant, bon sang Gibbs… Il aurait du réagir, il aurait du faire quelque chose, comme avec Jeanne, bon sang, il avait abandonné son patron, et son regard, ses yeux bleus qui le hantait. Il avait vu dans ses yeux temps de choses...

Et voila comment tout tournait en rond continuellement dans sa tête, alors il se concentrait sur ziva… Elle avait envahi un petit coin dans son esprit, cet espace dans lequel il s'enfuyait, cet endroit duquel il réussissant de moins en moins à en sortir, il sombrait, devenait fou en tentant d'oublier tout le reste. Il revoyait Gibbs, tomber, disparaître, dans un dernier regard terrible. Le vieil homme savait ce qui allait lui arriver, oui il savait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, il ne pourrait plus... Il comprenait doucement, au fil des jours, dans ce trou, qu'il ne le reverrait plus, jamais, et qu'il crèverait sûrement dans ce trou, alors il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs, dans son regard chocolat, brûlant d'amour, de tendresse, dans ses bras réconfortants, quelque part dans son esprit, dans cet endroit qu'elle ne quitterais jamais, accroché à l'étoile de David, objet scintillant dans cet endroit sombre, accroché à la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'échapper, de ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur des lieux...

* * *

Tada! à demain!


	8. forgotten

Israël..  


Il ouvrit les yeux, plus lucide que toutes les autres fois où l'avait fait, ces derniers jours, quittant un flou qui l'avait maintenu allongé. Il avait soif , tellement soif. Il retourna la tête, un verre d'eau… quelqu'un avait pensé à lui... Il tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur à la poitrine l'en empêcha, surpris il retomba sur le matelas trop dure. Il retenta, l'affaire, grognant sous l'effort.  
Il entendit quelqu'un s'agiter, parler fort, ce n'était pas sa langue. Une mains se posa sur son épaule, et le força à s'allonger.  
« No, no, no l'américain! »

Il la regarda surprit. Il ne s'était même pas encore demandé où il était. Il regarda autour de lui l'air hagard. La femme avait l'air inquiète. Il observa ses cheveux sombres, son teint halé. Israël… Les images lui revinrent, troubles, confuses, ou était Dinozzo? Il commença à s'agiter, cherchant son arme, ses affaires. L'image de sa fuite lui revint, de Tony dans leurs mains…  
Il se leva plus rapidement cette fois. La femme cria, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne, un homme sortit de nul par l'attrapa et le poussa doucement jusqu'à son lit. « Ne faite pas l'idiot! »  
Celui-la parlait sa langue. « Il faut que je parte! ». L'homme sourit, « comme ça vous n'irez pas loin mon ami! »

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant bruyamment. « Je n'ai pas le choix. »  
L'homme dit à la femme de partir et lui tendit le verre d'eau. « Je n'ai pas pris le risque de vous ramener chez moi pour vous laisser mourir! »  
Gibbs enragea, intérieurement, l'homme avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, à ne rien faire alors que Tony était là-bas, depuis combien de temps, il ne savait même pas... Avec Hassan... Il regarda l'homme, confus. « Je suis la depuis quand ? »

L'homme sourit. « on a entendu les coups de feu, et votre fête avec Hassan et sa bande. On vous a récupéré dans la rivière il y a 10 jours environs."  
Gibbs crut manquer d' air un instant, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce fut si long, 10 jours.. C'était bien trop, il ne pouvait pas laisser Tony attendre plus.  
« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires, je suis américain, je gère une production de sel, je ne resterai pas ici longtemps s'ils savent… "Il s'arrêta , soupirant. " Si vous devez partir laissez moi vous nourrir avant, vous en avez vraiment besoin. »

Gibbs regarda autour de lui cherchant ses affaires, encore, puis observa enfin les grandes bandes autour de son torse. « Vous avez de la chance, la balle n'a rien touché, elle est ressortie, nous avons dû lutter contre une infection, je vous donnerais les antibiotiques… »  
Il n'en avait rien à faire des antibiotiques! Il grogna et enfila la seule chemise à sa disposition. Sa tête lui tournait encore, il est vrai qu'il devrait manger avant d'entreprendre quoi que se soit…

* * *

La cavalerie était vite arrivée, pompiers, ambulances, police, armée, et journalistes. Tout le monde allait miraculeusement bien, l'évacuation avait été faite à temps, quel miracle. Ziva et Ellie n'avait que quelques égratignures, quelques bleus. McGee était à coté d'elle se remettant doucement de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti en ne les voyants pas sortir.

Abby était désespérément accroché au bras de Ducky, qui se portait bien, le regard sombre. « On s'en est encore pris a nous!, Tony et Gibbs…» Elle craquait les nerfs, la tension. "Abbygail..." Ducky avait posé un bras rassurant sur le sien, alors que Palmer lui attrapa , la main, anxieux, attendant Brenna.

Ellie se leva alors, soudainement, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage fatigué, elle clopina jusqu'à un homme et plongea dans ses bras, son mari... Ziva ne disait rien, silencieuse, perdu dans ses pensées, elle l'observa, la clé usb serré dans sa main. Un sentiment idiot, proche de la jalousie, grandissant en elle.

Elle se leva aussi, brusquement, surprenant tout le monde, et fonça sur les journalistes. McGee la suivit, inquiet.

« Il me faut un ordinateur. » Le Ncis pouvait bien exploser, les murs s'écrouler, l'équipe allait bien, elle ne pouvait plus penser a autre chose qu'a Tony, qu'a Gibbs, en Israël, alors quelle était ici, avec comme seul indice, cette clé. Elle connaissait trop bien son pays.  
Elle faillit sauter sur les journalistes, qui au lieu de l'écouter pausaient des questions. La tension se reflétait dans tout son corps. Heureusement McGee est arrivé, et s'en est chargé plus diplomatiquement. Une fois l'appareil en main, elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus, ne remercia pas son ami , et brancha l'objet précieux au PC.

« Alors? « McGee s'était approché et installé a coté d'elle, par terre dans l'herbe.  
« Ca commence l'année où Tony a rejoint le NCIS, même un peu avant, il y est déclaré comme aide extérieur… » Il se regardèrent étrangement, c'est à ce moment là que Tony avait intégré le NCIS, et ils n'avaient jamais réellement su comment cela s'était passé.

Ziva commença à lire brièvement le dossier, sautant les longs passages, résumant à Tim ce qu'elle voyait, une voix faible, curieuse... « L'équipe de Gibbs était sur une affaire concernant une certaine Amra Hassan" Le nom les fit frissonner, il s'agit bien d'une vielle histoire "Un jeune inspecteur de Baltimore, sur la même enquête avait été adjoint a son équipe" Elle s'arrêtant, lisant la suite trop longue du rapport. "Anthony Dinozzo… "

Elle sourit et regarda McGee. « Hum… par la suite Tony est allé avec un agent, Andy Strocker dans un entrepôt et s'est retrouvé nez a nez avec cette femme. Il y a eu des échanges et elle a finalement été abattue,.. ainsi que l'agent stocker… » Elle regarda McGee « Il était dans l'équipe de Gibbs depuis 7 ans… » Ils savaient tout les deux que cela avait dû être difficile pour l'agent senior. « Il y a eu une enquête sur Tony, qui n'a fait que l'innocenter, et il est reparti de son coté. » Ca n'avait pas si bien commencé que ça entre lui et Gibbs.

Elle ferma le dossier « Il y en a un autre. » McGee était comme elle captivé par l'écran.

« L'agent Dinozzo a été adjoint a une enquête sur le meurtre d'Angelina Rinn, un autre agent qui travaillait pour gibbs depuis deux ans, qui se trouvait être.. la petite amie de Tony… » Elle s'arrêta, le couple soufflé, Tony avait perdue une femme qu'il devait sûrement aimer, juste après son histoire avec Wendy... Elle n'était pas tellement surprise qu'il soit devenu "un tombeur", un "joueur". Elle ressentit une douleur en elle, une douleur qu'elle porta alors pour lui...  
« Wow » c'était McGee qui n'avait pu se retenir. « Bon sang… Je.. Je ne peut pas croire qu'on ne l'ai jamais su. » Il aperçut le regard appuyé de Ziva. « Quoi que.. ». Il entendirent un sanglot. Abby était derrière , et avait tout entendu. Elle était épuisée, ils ne dirent rien, eux même à bout et se contentèrent de l'observer doucement , tendrement, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à leurs cotés pour écouter la suite. Ils étaient une famille, une réelle famille, ils devaient savoir.

Ils furent encore plus surprise par la suite « Elle a été abattue en pleine rue, alors qu'il était là, avec elle, un sniper sur un toi, du nom de Jeffrey Hassan, Mari d'Amra Hassan, et fils de deux parents qui avaient immigré en Angleterre… Déjà surveillé pour des faits suspects… Une vengeance... » Elle arrêta de lire, sentant ses yeux la piquer. McGee attrapa l'ordinateur et continua sa lecture. « Il a été déclaré mort dans l'explosion de sa voiture.." Il soupira, comprenant alors la réaction des deux agents disparus "il faut croire qu'il n'est pas si mort que ça… »  
Il finit le dossier « Tony, à rejoint le NCIS juste après ca… »

Elle tremblait. Un silence de plombs était tombé. Elle croisa le regard intense de Abby et compris, bon sang, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Il était certainement l'ennemi juré d'Hassan, et s'il était entre ses mains... Elle se releva et fut arrêté par les paroles de McGee, toujours sur l'ordinateur.

« Il faut qu'on aille en Israël, ce dernier dossier indique qu'il est parti 2 jours avant Gibbs et Tony en Israël, c'est deux idiots l'avait déjà consulté! »  
McGee sembla furieux, inquiet, mais furieux.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, tendant une main à Tim, pour l'aider à se relever. « Il faut qu'on le fasse vite, avant qu'on nous oblige à rester ici, on demandera de l'aide au Mossad. »  
Il acquiesça sans un mot de plus, Abby les serras contre elle, craignant que ce ne soit la dernière fois, les yeux pleins de larmes et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture de McGee.


	9. salt

**Chapitre 9 !**

* * *

Israël..

La folie, voila vers quoi il plongeait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ses rêveries. Pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer le coup violent qui toucha ses cotes déjà douloureuse, déjà meurtries à cet instant. Il serra les dents, serra ses lèvres pour que rien ne sorte, il ne supporterai plus d'entendre son propre cri, sa voix qui s'épuise de plus en plus, il serra les yeux, fort, assez fort pour essayer de rejoindre Ziva là-bas, quelque part dans ses pensé, Elle , longeant le bord de mer, appelant à venir, souriante, riant, « Allez! Tony! ». Un autre coup dans le visage le força à ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre la réalité, il n'était pas assez psychotique pour partir, pas assez détruit, pourtant...

« Tu va arrêter de jouer l'abruti! Je sais que tu es là! » L'endroit était lugubre, sale, le sang sécher par terre était le sien… Non il ne lui répondrait pas, c'était bien la seule satisfaction qu'il avait ici...

« Ta pauvre Angie, si elle te voyait, tu as vieilli mon cher ami, en plus, maintenant tu ne ressemble plus a grand-chose! Regarde toi! »  
Ces paroles ne le touchaient pas, elles étaient celle d'un fou. Angie ne méritait pas ça, Il attrapa alors son collier et Tony se redressa. « C'est quoi ça? Je ne savait pas que tu étais friant de ces choses là! » Il arracha le collier pour l'observer de plus prêt. Tony aurait voulu hurler. « Ta foi ne te sauvera pas l'imbécile! » Il lui rejeta violemment son collier… Si seulement il connaissait sa foi…

On le traîna à nouveau vers sa chambre, heureusement il avait pu attraper le collier en tombant. Il fut jeté, sans surprise. Il ne bougea que pour se mettre sur le dos, et approcher le collier de son cœur, pour le serrer fort, contre cette douleur, ces plaies, contre le manque. finalement il se précipita pour l'accrocher frénétiquement autour de son coup, rageusement, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus l'avoir avec lui, il ne survivrait pas. Une larme coula à nouveau, bon sang, les Dinozzo ne pleurent pas! Il allait mourir ici, il le savait, alors pourquoi ne pas accélérer les choses? Il pourrait le faire... Cette fichue étoile, elle était tout autant réconfort que pénitence, elle le tenait vers le haut, l'empêchant d'abandonner. Il la serra plus fort, à s'en, transpercer la peau, peu importe, ce n'était rien à coté du reste.

* * *

Gibbs mangea rapidement, sous le regard encore légèrement apeuré de la femme, et celui inquiet de l'homme. « Vous êtes un militaire? » Gibbs n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il lui devait bien ça. « En quelque sorte… ».  
L'homme sembla gêné. « Il y a quelqu'un là-bas non, quelqu'un qui était avec vous? »  
Gibbs soupira « Oui, mon agent. »

L' homme grimaça et se retourna vers sa femme. « Hassan part dans 2 jours, il le cri sur tout les toits, il va conquérir l'Amérique.. » il soupira « cet homme est fou ».  
Gibbs le regarda tout en mangeant, ne sachant pas ou il voulait venir. « Il tuera votre ami, si ce n'est pas déjà fait » . Jethro serra ses poings, ce n'était pas possible, pas acceptable, pas après l'avoir trainé ici, pas après avoir effacé ses doutes…  
« Vous avez des armes ? »

L' homme sourit. « évidement ». Il se leva, tourna dans son appartement et revint avec un gros fusil et un revolver. « Ce ne sont pas les plus récents, mais ils fonctionnent, il n'y a rien de mieux pour protéger sa maison. »  
Gibbs observa les objets sans aucune émotion.  
« Ou somme nous ? »  
L'homme grimaça. « Prêt des salières de Bokek, à la frontière de la Jordanie. »  
Ils étaient loin, trop loin de toute ville, quand il aurait sauvé Tony ils seront encore perdus… mais ça se serait après… Il ne le laissera pas seul, une minute de plus.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux , difficilement,il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Rêver était une bénédiction, même quand il s'agissait de cauchemars, qui le suivaient évidement plus souvent récemment. 11ème jour, il arrivait encore miraculeusement à les compter. Il ne bougeait plus, allongé sur le sol, observant les gouttes de condensation sur le plafond, ne bougeant pas, pour ne plus rien sentir. 11 jours, ça peut paraître court, mais pas dans cette situation, pas dans son cas... chaque minute était une heure, chaque jour une éternité. Une éternité à tourner des pensées horribles, supplier son corps, hésiter à demander la mort... Il ne pouvait pas.

Le moindre mouvement était une torture, les blessures, les coupures, mais aussi ses muscles qui réclamaient de bouger, ses articulations, surtout ses bras, qui supportaient son poids à chaque fois...

Il voulait sortir, il devenait dingue de ne plus sentir le soleil sur sa peau, de ne plus respirait un air frai, et non empli de cette odeur saline, odeur de sang, odeur de mort...

Il resta alors là, incapable d'agir, incapable de bouger...

* * *

A suivre..


	10. Whizz

Chapitre 10

* * *

Il était allongé à observer le plafond, entendant la voix de Jeffrey plus loin, dans une autre salle, il ne voulait pas. Il ferma les yeux, et rejoint ziva, encore, sur sa plage assise. Pourquoi est tu parti ? Elle lui sourit, pour ça, elle lui montra la mer, le ciel, le sable…. Et moi. Elle soupira et regarda au loin. Regarde où tu te trouve, je ne voulais plus de ça. Il regretta sa question, et attrapa son visage. Hey! Il l'embrassa doucement, tout d'un vrai baiser, l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé là-bas, dans son orangerai, ceux qu'il connaissaient encore par cœur, et qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier.  
« Et si je restais. » Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue « Je resterais à tes cotés… »

Un coup violent, un son terrible, le fit sursauter, et ses yeux rouges s'emplirent de larmes, pas de peine, pas de douleur, mais d'abandon, elles ne coulaient pas, attendaient de savoir ce qui allait encore arriver, son attention braqué sur la porte alors que sa tête tombait lourdement sur le coté.. Un coup de feu, un coup violent, un autre coup de feu, des bruits lourds, des cris en arabe… Il venaient pour le prendre, prendre sa vie...  
Un autre coup de feu, il ne devait en rester aucun…

Il observa le plafond, Hassan devenait-il fou ? Peut être était-il mort ? Il vit Angelina sourire, son beau sourire, ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux sombres. Tu es bien là en haut, ne revient pas ici…  
Une larme tomba, tant pis…  
La porte explosa, dans la poussière, dans un coup violent, il tressaillit, sentit, brûlure violente, plaies sanguinolentes, il voulut reculer, mais son corps entier protesta. il tremblait, beaucoup trop, ses nerf ne le suivaient plus. Un homme entra, boitant, le souffle court, difficile. « « Tony ? »

* * *

Il ne pouvait alors y croire, il ne bougea pas, et referma les yeux, devenait-il fou? Un main se posa sur son épaule, trop douce pour être Hassan. « TONY! » Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le bleu inquiet en face de lui. Gibbs, était là, en sueur, pale, mais là. Il était à bout de force, plié en deux, mais il était la. « Patron ? »Sa voix était brisé, faible...  
« Qui veux-tu que ce soi ? »  
Tony voulu sourire, pleurer, mais il ne fit rien, paralysé… Gibbs se laissa tomber, assis à ses cotés. « Il faut que je souffle. » Il observa le jeune agent de bas en haut, il était dans un mauvais état, mais il était en vie. Gibbs resta assis, retenant son sourire, son soulagement, de toute façon ils ne pourraient pas aller très loin, les acolytes d'Hassan seraient bientôt prévenus, et ils seraient pris… mais au moins il était là, avec lui.

« Tony… » Il s'approcha pour observer les dégats. Sa joue était bleu, violette, ses yeux rougis d'épuisement, gonflés de trop de coups, ses lèvres pleines de sang séché, gonflé par endroit, son front plein d'égratignures, son poignet trop enflé, les plaies sur son torse trop profondes, les brûlures sur ses pieds, il savait exactement à quoi elles correspondaient…

Il soupira reposant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Tu pourra te lever ? »  
Il le regarda désespéré, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir sans se battre. Gibbs l'aida, mais pas sans cri, il faillit s'évanouir et il n'était qu'assis. "gibbsss!" Il hurla, les dents serrées. « Stop! » Il était à bout de souffle. Gibbs n'était pas bien non plus et Tony l'observa quelques secondes. « Je savait... que tu pouvais revenir d'entre les morts… ». Gibbs sourit, de l'humour, ou bien autre chose... son agent n'avait pas l'air très lucide.

Ils entendirent du bruit dehors et Tony tressaillit. Gibbs serra sa poigne sur son épaule, légèrement pour le rassuré. Il saisit sont fusil et alla à l'entrée, planqué derrière le mur. « La cavalerie arrive! » Il hurla de l'autre bout du couloir pour que Dinozzo l'entende alors que les coups avait déjà commencé à fuser..  
Ce dernier voulut s'effondrer, mais Gibbs était en vie, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul maintenant, non, il n'abandonnerai pas, il n'y avait plus que sa vie qui était en jeu. Et tant pis s'ils mourraient maintenant, il serait à ses coté. Ça le rassurait, aussi...

Il tenta de se lever, mais ne pouvait pas, son corps ne répondait plus, il était trop faible, trop affamé. Il s'accrocha au mur et força la nature. Des coups de feu avaient commencé à retentir plus proches, et il avait vu son patron disparaître dans la poussière au bout de cet interminable couloir. « Dinozzo! » Son cri était désespéré. Il avança doucement, appuyé sur les murs, retenant les larmes de douleur, la panique qui envahissait son esprit déjà trop trouble. Les coup de feu se multiplièrent. Il essayait d'approcher au plus vite, mais rien n'y faisait, sa tête tournait, trainée contre le mur de carrelage frais, ses jambes se croisaient maladroitement devant lui alors que ses bras s'accrochait désespérément au mur lisse. « Gibbs! » il ne répondait plus. Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas recommencer, plus maintenant.  
« Gibbs! » Son ton était désespéré.

Une balle siffla à coté de son oreille et il fut jeté à terre par un poids. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, disparaître, mais Gibbs était sur lui et se retirait déjà lentement. « Il faut se mettre à couvert! »

Les tirs continuèrent, mais dehors, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol, profitant de la présence de Gibbs à coté de lui, il ferma les yeux sa respiration anarchique, emplie de panique. Non il ne voulait pas recommencer... « On va s'en sortir Tony... »

Evidemment…  
La tuerie dura encore de longues minutes et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Tony tourna juste la tête vers la porte d'à coté , Hassan gisait la, les yeux ouverts, vide.. «Gibbs?» L'homme savait de quoi il parlait. « Il est mort Tony, sois en sure cette fois. ». Il reposa sa tête, et ferma les yeux. Gibbs l'avait eu, il avait vengé ses deux anciens agents... « C'est qui dehors? »  
Il sentit Gibbs sourire, Tony parlait encore logiquement... Il se retourna vers lui surpris. « Gibbs? »  
L'homme se retourna vers lui et planta son regard sur le bijou que Tony avait autour de son coup. « La cavalerie est arrivée. »

Tony n'était pas sur de comprendre, il avait peur de mal comprendre, il ne voulait pas en demander plus. « Ton timing est toujours parfait patron. ». Gibbs sourit, observant l'air soulagé de Tony, attendant la libération.

Les tirent s'arrêtèrent mais ils ne bougèrent toujours pas, il n'était même pas sur de le pouvoir, et même quand les pas s'approchèrent, dans le couloir étroit ou ils étaient tous les deux allongés, ils restèrent là. Des voix, des murmures, puis des bruits à ses cotés. Il ouvrit les yeux. McGee était au dessus d'eux, inquiet, alors il lui sourit. « Tony ? »  
« On prend des vacances Le bleu ? » McGee sourit de soulagement, alors qu'il aidait Gibbs à s'asseoir. « Je ne prendrais plus jamais de vacances ici, sois en sure. »

Tony voulu s'asseoir, bouger, à son tour mais une main l'en empêcha. « Ne bouge pas Tony. » Il releva la tête sans un mot, vers la personne derrière lui. Ziva… Elle était là, pleine de poussière, une petite plaie sur la joue, toujours aussi magnifique. Elle était là, devant lui, jouant avec des paquets de premiers soins, le fixant elle aussi avec un sourire timide, réconfortant. Il n'entendait plus les autres, il n'entendait plus les pas, les jeeps du Mossad qui s'approchaient pour les chercher. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, toujours la même, il lui sourit, bêtement , il lui sourit. Elle lâcha alors ce qu'elle avait en main pour toucher sa joue, doucement. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, il se sentait alors, serein, léger…Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de tout ça. Il pouvait dormir maintenant. Il n'entendit plus la voix douce de l'ange l'appeler, un sommeil profond l'appelait…

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Other place

Vous suivez toujours ?

* * *

Hopital de tel Aviv, deux jours plus tard...

Il se réveilla doucement, émergeant d'un lourd sommeil qui essayait de le retenir encore un peu. La salle était noire, encore… Il ne bougea pas, fixa le plafond de longues minutes. Il n'était plus là-bas, il le savait. La chaleur, la douceur des draps, l'odeur… Il soupira fermant les yeux à nouveau . Il n'était toujours pas chez lui. Chez lui, où était-ce chez lui ? Cet appartement vide et sans chaleur, son bureau ? Non son humeur ne se révélait pas merveilleuse, non, il n'en avait pas envie. S'il pouvait il s'enfoncerais dans un trou, pour y dormir, seul, tranquille.

Il leva son bras trop lourd, pour apercevoir une grosse attelle, il n'avait pas envie de voir le reste… Il essaya de se redresser mais tout son corps le tirait. Il se laissa retomber dans un grognement, de douleur, qu'il ne put retenir. Bon sang. Il voulait se lever, il n'en pouvait plus, tout ses gestes était contrôlé, et maintenant qu'il semblait seul, libre, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il enrageait. Tant pis.

Il pris un peu d'élan et se retrouva assit. Sa tête lui tourna, il eu chaud, soudainement trop chaud. Peu importe, la douleur, il en avait trop l'habitude maintenant. Il poussa ses jambes sur le coté du lit. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne savait même pas si elles tiendraient le coup, si elles ne se déroberaient pas sous son poids. Quand il aperçut ses bras, dans la lueur de la lune il grimaça. A part les quelques bandages, il n'y avait là que rouge, bleu, et une peau bien trop sèche, asséché par cet air salin, il frissonna, se remémorant l'endroit qu'il devrait être heureux d'avoir fui.

Il glissa doucement de son lit, se maintenant à la barre comme il pouvait. Il ne tomba pas, première bonne nouvelle… il se sentait faible, trop faible, et pathétique, bon sang, il était glacial, son esprit, tout à l'intérieur de lui, il avait envie de soleil, d'air frai, il n'avait plus envie de toutes ces ombres, ce silence… Lui revinrent alors les explosions, les coups de feu. Il secoua doucement la tête, fuyant ce trou perdu et tout ce qui était arrivé comme il pouvait. Il avança doucement , vers la porte vitrée, tentant de rester silencieux, de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Son avancée était laborieuse, mais il se retrouva dans le couloir, toujours vide. Il avança doucement, les yeux sur le sol devant lui, les oreilles aux aguets, il ne voulait pas être pris. Il portait un pyjama blanc, pas de blouse, c'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on observe son derrière s'il devait courir. Il voulut presque sourire, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, cette peur au fond de lui.

Il observa les patients, dans leurs chambres, endormis, les machines, au loin il entendit des voix, celles des infirmières, assise à leur bureau, il n'avait rien à craindre pour l'instant.  
Il s'arrêta soudainement , reconnaissant cette chevelure grise, brillante au clair de lune. Gibbs… Ses yeux le brûlèrent, quelque chose le tirailla à l'intérieur, il était censé être mort, il le savait, il avait réussi à le croire, à s'en convaincre et tout cela n'avait encore rien de réel. Il s'approcha de la vitre et l'observa, dormir, paisiblement, il observa son torse monter et descendre, le voir respirer lui fit un bien fou.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre froide, retenant sa respiration qui voulait s'emballer. Non il ne pouvait pas craquer. Il ne pouvait entrer là-dedans, réveiller son patron pour le serrer dans ses bras, non… Il ne se jetterais pas genou, pour le supplier de lui parler, de l'aider, dans cette vie qu'il ne contrôle plus, non...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta quand deux autres, bleus, brillants le fixaient, transperçant. Il resta là quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne bougeait, aucun ne savait comment réagir. Son souffle était coupé, tout son être paralysé dans sa contemplation. Gibbs le fixait, il était prêt à bondir. Alors il recula, rapidement, subitement et recommença sa marche, rapidement, essuyant rageusement la larme qui avait fui, et se pressant tout en priant que Gibbs ne le suive pas.

Il boitait, douloureusement, une douleur aux genoux s'était réveillée. A vrai dire, une douleur s'était réveillée dans tout son corps, il le brûlait, le suppliait de rester là, juste par terre. Mais il continua, il voulait sortir.  
Il ouvrit la porte violemment, ne se souciant plus d'être discret, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il paniquait, il le savait, il paniquait, peu importe, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire contre ça. Le gris, le blanc, et cette lueur bleutée sur le visage de toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu ici, non il ne voulais plus de ça!

Il entendit un clapotement derrière lui. Gibbs était là, debout dans le couloir, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il sentit son regard le cogner, brûler sur son dos.  
Alors pourquoi ne le suivait-il pas. Il laissa la porte se refermer et continua à marcher, bancale. Son corps réclamait une pause, peu importe…  
Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, bloqué. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, il était coincé, encore…

* * *

Il n'attendit pas une seconde et fonça sur la cabine, quand elle annonça son arrivée. Il ne s'attendait pas à être stoppé, bloqué par deux mains contre lui. Une autre durement agrippée sur son épaule. Il ignora l'agitation, le monde soudain autour, il était prêt à se débattre, à ne pas se laissé faire, mais il vit ce regard. Chaleureux regard , misérable regard, il voulut s'effondrer.

Deux mains, si douces, se posèrent sur ses joues. Il entendit les infirmières piailler toutes en même temps, parler rapidement dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il ne laissa personne d'autre le toucher, poussant toutes autre présences, violemment. Il ne sentait pas les points de suture sauter, pas les cris , les ordres. Gibbs était là aussi, McGee, juste à coté, alors qu'il ne fixait qu'elle, désespérément, indépendamment du reste. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le laissèrent tranquille. Elle le leurs avait demandé, alors qu'elle entrait doucement, le tirant avec elle, dans l'ascenseur. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Je suis là Tony… »

Il se contenta de la fixer sans un mot, alors qu'elle commençait à lui sourire, un sourire doux, réconfortant. Il se calma doucement, même quand elle arrêta l'ascenseur. Quand elle fut de dos il sentit ses forces, soudaines, disparaître. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, pour se retrouver par terre. Elle ne dit rien, toujours calme, sereine.

Alors pourquoi avait elle des yeux pleins de larmes, une fois en face de lui. Elle lui souriait encore, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de merveilleux là-dedans, ce n'était que pour lui qu'elle faisait ça, ça sonnait faux, alors il sourit, il lui sourit, et regretta presque quand elle le regarda étrangement.

Elle s'installa à coté de lui, et saisit sa main. Il la serra, désespérément. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la paroi froide derrière lui. Il se sentit faiblir, mais ne voulait toujours pas repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé, là-bas, ou juste avant. Il voulait rester là, juste là, avec elle. Il sentit une autre main se promener sur ses épaules, puis un bras s'y poser. Il se laissa tirer dans son étreinte, posant sa tête sur son épaule, sans un mot. Profitant de sa chaleur , de sa présence. Ziva était ici, avec lui… Il se blottit encore plus prêt, gardant ses yeux fermés, pour ne rien gâcher au rêve, et sentit un autre bras l'entourer.

« Tony ? » sa voix était douce, pleine de précautions, Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, pour la voir, si proche, si belle. Il lui sourit encore. « hey... » Il frissonna, à sa voix, trop faible, trop abîmée…  
« Regarde dans quel état je te retrouve Tony… » Elle se força à sourire, alors qu'une larme tomba sur sa joue. Il pouvait lire, dans ses yeux, le regret, la peine… Il la regarda tendrement, ses yeux pleins d'amour. « C'est comme ça que je suis , dès que tu n'es pas la Ziva… »

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant un sanglot, soudain, incontrôlé, et se recula légèrement. Il regretta ses mots immédiatement. Elle se redressa pour se mettre sur ses genoux en face de lui. « Tony… Je.. » Elle secoua la tête, plus troublée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Tu m'a énormément manqué, tous les jours. »  
Il lui sourit, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ressentait la même chose, à la seule différence que lui n'avait pas eu le choix, pas eu de certitude… « Je sais… »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle doucement, elle ne bougea pas, elle lui avait donné son accord. Il avança, encore, posant ses mains sur son visage. Il l'observa, de longues secondes, si belle, si parfaite, même ses yeux rougis, même avec cette peine qu'il aurait voulu effacer de ses yeux. Il l'embrassa, doucement, de peur de ne la voir disparaître, de peur de se réveiller. Elle se pencha alors en avant, le laissant à nouveau s'appuyer sur la paroi, et se glissa plus prêt de lui, l'attrapant à son tour, délicatement, ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Alors s'effacèrent tous ses doutes, tout ses démons, l'espace d'un instant il n'y avait que sa douceur, sa chaleur, ses mains, caressant doucement sa peau. Pendant un instant il n'y avait à nouveau qu'eux deux, comme à chaque meilleur instant de sa vie. Et quand elle se détacha doucement, il se rappela douloureusement que tout ça avait toujours une fin. Il resta calmement à quelques centimètres de son visage, ils se fixèrent mutuellement, avant tant d'amour, tant de désir, de passion.

Il se rapprocha alors rapidement, ardemment, l'embrassant plus spontanément, il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête. Elle s'accrocha à lui, surprise mais ne le laissa pas sans réponse. Elle agrippa sa "chemise" pour se coller à lui. Il se séparèrent cette fois, à bout de souffle. Il laissa alors sa tête retomber sur son épaule, jsute en face de lui, essoufflé. Tout cela avait toujours une fin…

« Je vais te ramener à ta chambre Tony. »  
Il se releva doucement avec elle, retenant ses mots, ses questions, il voulait qu'elle reste, qu'elle ne parte pas; ou qu'elle ne le laisse pas partir seul.  
Elle ralluma l'ascenseur des visiteurs, personne ne leur en voudrait à une telle heure. Et ils remontèrent. Une infirmière était restée là, à les attendre, mais Ziva lui fit vite comprendre de rester de coté.

Il n'osa pas se retourner vers la chambre de Gibbs mais savait qu'une paire d'yeux les regarderaient passer.  
Elle resta silencieuse quand il grimpa dans son lit, difficilement, une main pour le soutenir. Elle resta silencieuse quand il s'allongea et qu'elle remonta le drap sur lui. Elle lui sourit à nouveau tendrement et resta la, échangeant un dernier regard, intense.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle semblant chercher quelque chose.  
« Ziva ? »  
Elle le regarda « Je cherche où m'asseoir. » Elle lui sourit, encore, devant son air surpris. « Tu reste ? »  
Elle lui lança un regard taquin. « évidemment, je vais veiller à ce que tu ne fasse pas une autre de tes fugues. »

Il la regarda quelques instants, alors qu'elle fixait la chaise qu'elle avait repéré. Elle s'en approcha, la déplaçant pour être plus proche de lui.  
« Ne soit pas idiote ziva. » Il fixa la chaise miteuse et sûrement très désagréable et se décala légèrement sur le coté. « Viens là ». Il y a quelque temps elle aurait refusé, évidement, mais ils n'étaient plus que de simples amis, plus depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu en Israël. Elle ne dit rien, comme elle aurait pu le faire, ne fit pas semblant et après avoir retiré son pantalon , ses chaussettes, elle grimpa sous le drap. « Maintenant dors, Tony. »  
Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le sommeil le plus paisible qu'il avait pu avoir depuis un trop longs nombres de semaines.

* * *

Elle, elle resta là, à l'observer, le regarder respirer, difficilement, trop bruyamment. Il avait pourtant ce petit sourire en coin qui la rassurait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer, ce qui lui était arrivé. Aurait-elle pu y faire quelque chose si elle avait été là, à Washington, aurait-elle seulement pu encore supporter tout ça, en sachant que ce serait toujours la même chose. Elle soupira, ses doutes étaient revenu bien plus rapidement qu'ils étaient partis...

* * *

A suivre


	12. Value

**VOila! n'hésitez pas a commenter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peu donner! du moins si c'est bien, ou non, à la longue.**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il se sentit déjà mieux. Les rayons du soleil posaient sur son visage une douce chaleur, et la forme dans ses bras ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle ou la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir la veille après son escapade. Il remarqua alors le tube qui partait de son bras.. Des anti-douleurs. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter de cet instant encore si fragile, le moment où l'on se réveille et ou toutes les images, les questions ne tournaient pas encore dans sa tête. Ce moment ou les doutes étaient encore enfuis dans un doux nuage.

Il retourna son visage, posant cette fois son regard sur l'israélienne qui partageait son petit lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, si belle, si calme. Il n'avait pas remarqué hier son teint pâle, ses cernes, maintenant il s'en souvenait, derrière son si beau regard… Il frissonna, il avait été hypnotisé, captivé, et était certainement passé pour un fou. Tant pis. Il sourit doucement. Il aimait être ici, à ses cotés. Un autre frisson le parcourut, cet "ici" était Israël, ce pays qu'il voulait alors fuir, le pays dans lequel il l'avait laissé la première fois, au lieu d'être avec elle. Tout ça n'avait rien de compatible…. Il n'arriverait pas à tout enfuir, même l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, cet instant était fragile, mais il ne put y résister, dégageant alors les cheveux posés sur son visage. Elle dormait si bien, sûrement appréciait-elle, comme lui, ce moment…  
Mais ce pays était une prison pour lui, il lui avait pris tout ce qui lui appartenait, sa dignité, sa force, son courage, Gibbs, à un moment, et Ziva… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le coussin.  
« Tony ? »  
Il ne bougea pas, et se contenta de rouvrir ses yeux. « Bonjour »  
Il sentit Ziva bouger, et se retourna pour la voir, sa tête sur son bras. « Bonjour » Elle souriait, elle semblait.. Si sereine.  
« Bonjour » Elle sembla se lever, mais il la retint, par un mouvement qui fut plus fort que lui, incontrôlé, désespéré...  
Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le lit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et ne lui laissa le temps de rien, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne sembla pas résister, et il fut soulagé quand il sentit deux bras se glisser autour de lui. Il la sentit se détendre, se laisser aller contre lui, si fine dans ses bras, si nécessaire...  
« Reste. »

Elle ne comprit pas, n'était pas sur, de pourquoi il avait dit cela. Parlait-il de cet instant ou de plus. Même elle , elle ne s'était pas posé la question pour le moment, ne le voulait pas. Elle se dégagea quelques minutes plus tard, tout en le fixant, sentant un poids douloureux dans ses reins, non, elle savait que cette discutions ne mènerait jamais à rien de positif.

Elle sourit en entendant son ventre gronder.  
« Je vais chercher de quoi manger. »

Il soupira dramatiquement, faisant une moue d'enfant. « Si tu avais quelque chose qui ressemble à de la nourriture normale, pas de salade, pas de vos trucs bizarres ou… » Elle lui sourit feintant de le frapper sur le bras. « Je suis dans un hôpital Tony, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Elle se leva , lui envoyant un dernier sourire après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue et sortie.

* * *

Ce fut tout autre, une fois dans le couloir, son visage sembla se décomposer, ses joues lui parurent trop lourdes. Ce moment, cette nuit avait été magique, parfaite, pas cette phase dramatique, pas tout le désespoir qu'elle avait lu dans ses beaux yeux verts, pas cette douleur non... Mais sa présence, sa chaleur, son cœur qui bat. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, mon dieu...

Depuis quelques secondes, minutes, elle se rendait compte que tout cela, n'était qu'éphémère et qu'il repartirait, seul, face à tout ça, qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir, ce sentiment d'angoisse, de terreur l'en empêchait. La peur de redevenir celle qu'elle était, de retrouver ce démons qui l'habitait, le fantôme de son père, celui de son frère. Ils étaient nés en Israël, et morts en Amérique.

Elle longea les couloirs, rapidement, évitant les regards. Elle passa furtivement devant la chambre de Gibbs. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle repensa encore à Tony, allongé là-bas, si pale, si… mort. A Gibbs, la fixant d'un regard terrible, mais si soulagé… McGee et la panique qui l'avait traversé, mais elle le voyait surtout lui, sans cesse. Si faible, couvert de traces qui indiquait toute l'horreur de son séjour ici. Elle repensa à leurs baisers, leur besoin inévitable, le bonheur quand elle l'avait senti si proche, cette sensation surpassant tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître.

Cette année ici, seule, avait été plus qu'un pèlerinage, elle avait appris doucement à revivre, à se détendre, à profiter des choses simples. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ou dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Cette légèreté, cette sérénité, la simplicité de vivre. Mais rien, non rien ne surpassait ce qu'elle avait éprouvé à être allongé à coté de cet homme, peut être le soulagement de l'avoir trouvé, une libération, peut être que tout cela n'était aussi que provisoire… Elle claqua rageusement la grande porte avant de continuer son chemin vers la cafétéria…

* * *

Il avait refermé les yeux, profitant du bruit des oiseaux qui lui venait par la fenêtre, des glapissements des infirmières non loin de là. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu as été rap… » Il se tut immédiatement quand il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Gibbs et McGee devant lui.

« Hey boss… » Sa voix avait perdu son ton enjoué. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à complètement intégré que Gibbs était en vie, sein et sauf… Et qu'il n'était pas un fantôme qui le hanterait jour et nuit, pour sa faute...

« Salut, Tony » McGee s'avança vers lui avec un énorme sourire flanqué sur son visage, un soulagement trop visible. Il savait son ami heureux de les ravoir retrouvé, certainement, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas au NCIS. Lui revinrent alors les images de sa captivité, encore… Il ferma les yeux et se reconcentra sur son ami.  
« Bonjour le bleu! En forme ? »

L'agent en face de lui, sembla se décontracter, ses épaules trop raides semblaient s'effondrer. « Bien sure Tony! » Il Observa alors Gibbs s'installer sur une chaise qu'il avait rapproché. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais ça se voyait, lui non plus n 'étais pas en s'était pris une balle, avait dévalé une longue pente, jusqu'à une rivière douteuse… Il aurait du perdre son sang, se noyer, se cogner, Tony n'avait plus réussi à croire qu'il survivrait, il aurait du savoir que Gibbs était increvable.

« Abby est impatiente de te revoir, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler! »  
Il lui sourit, sa chère Abby, il est vrai qu'il avait hâte de la revoir, son naturel pétillant, ses accolades, qu'il n'éviterait pas en rentrant. Mais il savait qu'il verrais dans ses yeux, toute l'inquiétude, et la peine qu'elle avait pour lui. Il frissonna, il avait peur de ce regard, celui qu'ils pourraient tous avoir, pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé là-bas, ceux qui lui rappelleraient à chaque fois ce qu'il s'était passé, ceux qui ne le laisserai pas oublier. Il voulait oublier, justement oublier, de tout son être, mais ça ne lui serait pas permis…

Il est vrai que son cerveau agité avait déjà réussi à atténuer quelques images, quelques souvenirs trop douloureux, mais il restait les marques, qui recouvrait son corps, son propre corps qu'il n'avait pas encore osé vraiment regarder… Chaque marque de poing, chaque brûlure, des coups de ceintures, comme si son père l'avait puni. Il frissonna, il ne fut rien, là-bas, qu'un jeu de vengeance,  
Pourtant il avait tué Angie. Ça ne suffisait pas ? Angie, si douce, si frêle, si parfaite, à l'époque, avant que son monde ne devienne plus sombre, plus douteux. Il ferma les yeux, retenir les larmes, devant les deux invités qu'il avait oubliés. Il pensa à l'ange, à leur rencontre, son bonheur constant, son sourire, leur visite de Rome, son cri terrible quand elle avait été abattu à coté de lui, associant maintenant ce souvenir, à chaque fois, avec Kate, la foule hurlante, leur soirée à danser pendant des heures, sa passion terrible pour les films à l'eau de rose, qu'il faisait semblant de supporter…

« Tony?» Gibbs. S'était-il perdu ? Au Regard légèrement inquiet de Tim il savait que oui. Ce dernier légèrement mal à l'aise proposa de chercher du café, sûrement devait-il sortir de là...

Il fixa alors Gibbs, seul ici. Ce dernier avait un regard fatigué, et.. de l'inquiétude. On ne le voyait que rarement dans les yeux habituellement si dures.  
« On pourra rentrer dès que tu te sentiras bien. »

Il frissonna, son corps entier voulait le pousser à rentrer, mais il savait que cela signifiait aussi dire adieu à Ziva, une dernière fois, encore. Il baissa la tête, cachant l'émotion soudaine, mais elle n'échappa pas à Gibbs. « Vous en avez parlé? »

Il se redressa surprit, et l'espace d'un instant il perçu de l'espoir dans les yeux du vieil agent, quelques secondes, et il comprit ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui.  
Il soupira. « Il n'y à rien à dire Gibbs, Jamais je ne resterai ici, et elle, elle est heureuse chez elle… » Il soupira encore se passant les mains sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver comme la dernière fois Tony. »  
Il voulut rire, de désespoir, oh non, ce serait sûrement bien pire, si toutes ces images ne s'échappaient pas de son putain de crane. "Oh désolé patron!"Il avait parlé plus fort que prévu, d'ailleurs il ne pensait pas dire cela. Heureusement Gibbs ne broncha pas. Tant pis.

« Elle doit vivre sa vie. » C'est mot n'était pas sorti facilement, proprement de sa bouche, et Gibbs était redevenu droit, fort, l'espace d'un instant il semblait intacte.  
« Vous choisissez tout les deux la facilité, Tony, la fuite, elle à changer, elle est.. Resplendissante. En apparence..» Tony le fixa quelques secondes, bloqué, devant la phrase surprenante de son patron, qui, habituellement, préférait rester en dehors de tout ça.

Il avait commencé à trembler. Ne s'était-il pas posé milles fois la question, n'avait-il pas passé des nuits blanches à essayer de comprendre? Et surtout à ne rien pouvoir faire, Bon sang, il n'avait pas choisi tout ça!  
« Elle trouvera quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne se fait capturer, torturer ou tirer dessus tous les mois! Avec qui elle pourra avoir des enfants! Une vie normale, quelqu'un de… mieux que tout ça. Elle, elle a réussit à tirer un trait dessus!» Il avait ouvert grand ses bras, grimaçant devant la scène pathétique qu'il exposait à son patron, son corps, son être.

Gibbs soupira, devant l'air assuré et tout autant désespéré de l'agent. Il avait pris sa voie, la même que la sienne, qui le mènera à la solitude, au travail, à l'acharnement…. Lui, il avait eu la chance de les avoir, son équipe, sa famille, mais ce n'était pas offert à tout le monde… Tony se fermait, doucement.

« Tu mérite mieux que ça Tony. » Il se leva doucement et le fixa longuement. "Je n'aurais jamais voulu de toi dans mon équipe, si tu ne valais pas mieux que ça!" Il resta la quelques secondes encore, posa un objet à coté de lui "Repose toi Tony" et sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il observa la porte longuement, puis se tourna vers le présent de Gibbs. Sa carte, son badge. Il frissonna, encore, toujours, revoyant Hassan le lui arracher, Hassan et ses yeux vides, à terre, Hassan... Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait eu lui, et il était mort...

* * *

Il avait passé le reste de la journée, avec Ziva, à profiter de choses simples, ne parlant pas de tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête, ignorant la pochette de cuir noir sur sa table de chevet, son reflet. Ils parlèrent de choses simples, de choses rien qu'a eux, de choses qu'ils avaient toujours partagées, souriant, riant, il en avait besoin, il n'avait pas besoin du reste. Il avait besoin de Ziva.

* * *

A suivre!


	13. End of all day

**Voila, cette partie, se termine, cette histoire. Je n'ai pas encore écris de suite, je le ferais sûrement. Merci pour vos commentaires. **

**Je vous conseille d'écouter Vance Joy - Emmylou, pour la fin, c'est ce que j'avais sur les oreilles.**

* * *

Ils rentreraient le lendemain, elle le savait, il lui avait annoncé, et l'ambiance parfaitement merveilleuse de ces quelques petits jours semblait avoir ternie. Elle l'avait laissé tomber dans un des sommeils qui l'appelaient souvent ces derniers jours et décida d'aller voir Gibbs, McGee, elle n'avait même pas encore profité de leur présence.

Elle entra dans la chambre. McGee n'était pas là. Sûrement faisait-il un tour, il n'était pas venu souvent voir Tony, il était mal à l'aise , elle le savait, et elle savait aussi que passer toutes ces heures avec un Gibbs blessé et interdit de marche ne devait pas être de tout répit.

Elle entra et s'installa doucement aux cotés de l'agent qui la regardait chaleureusement. « bonjour Gibbs ».

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle posait une bise sur sa joue.  
« Tu es retourné au Ncis. » Elle le regarda , chaleureusement. « Oui, j'ai même rencontré Bishop, une chouette fille. » Il sourit repensant à la jeune blonde qui les attendait à Washington.  
« Tu sais que le bureau est en miette en ce moment. » Elle le regarda, crispée avant de rire un peu. « Je suis désolé Gibbs. » .  
« Haaa! » Il s'était légèrement relevé, et s'était exclamé, sa voix rocailleuse. Elle le regarda surprise puis compris. C'est vrai… ne jamais s'excuser. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Vous rentrez demain… » C'Était plus une constatation, douloureuse qu'une question. Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
« Tu es heureuse ici , Ziva ? «  
Elle le regarda, réellement surprise cette fois. « Bien sure Gibbs… » elle sembla hésiter. « Tout… ici est si simple, paisible.. » Il soupira et plongea son regard glacial, captivant dans le sien.

« Et tu seras heureuse, avec cette vie... simple ? ». De qui parlait-il, de Tony ou du Ncis. Elle était sure qu'elle ne voulait plus tuer, pour vivre, bon ou mauvais, elle ne voulait plus prendre la vie à qui que ce soit. Alors que ferait-elle à Washington? Tony ? Tony… supporterait-elle de le savoir dans de telles situations à chaque fois, supportera-t-elle tout ça, elle savait que, pour Tony, son travail était sa vie, que son travail l'avait aidé à donner du sens a sa vie… Elle connaissait le sentiment de fidélité qui le liait a Gibbs… Elle ne pouvait plus, tout ça… Mais supporterais-elle de l'imaginer tout les soirs dans une même situation sans savoir ce qu'il devenait, ici en Israël. Le temps efface tout….

« C'est-ce que j'ai de mieux à faire Gibbs… Je suis.. Fatiguée. »  
Il le savait il le comprenait, elle le savait, alors pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda fixement, se sentant si triste, des yeux humides posés sur son patron pour qui elle avait toujours été forte, avant…  
« Tu nous manque à tous ziva. » Elle le regarda, choquée, pas par ses mots, mais l'intonation, sa propre fatigue se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de l'agent. Elle soupira, passant ses mains durement sur son visage. Elle se leva. "Je reviendrais demain"

Elle le fixa , sembla hésiter quelque instant, puis se jeta dans les bras de l'agent, de son mentor, deuxième père… Il resserra l'étreinte, levant les yeux en l'air, se retenant de jurer sur cette situation tout simplement injuste, tordue…

* * *

Il la vit entrer doucement dans la chambre, sachant très bien lui-même ce qui allait se passer. Ils allaient avoir cette conversation, après quelques jours parfaits si l'on oublie les cauchemars, les images, elle avait été là, naturelle, resplendissante à ses cotés, il avait ri, avait dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avaient savouré chacun de ces misérables instants…. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient. Et maintenant elle était la, mal à l'aise, il le savait, la veille de son départ.

Il fut surpris quand il la vit sortir une clef de sa poche, et fermer les stores de la grande vitre. Il fut aussi surpris de la voir se jeter dans ses bras et enfuir son visage dans son coup.  
« Ziva. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il savait que des larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage. Il tenta de sourire pour la rassurer « Je ne part que demain Ziva.. »  
Elle ne se redressa pas, mais il sentit son souffle désespéré et chaud dans son coup.

« Ziva… » sa voix n'était plus alors très sure, elle se voulait rassurante, mais lui-même était touché par sa peine, qu'il partageait. Elle redressa son visage devant sa douce plainte.  
Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la fixant désespérément.

« Tu ne restera pas.. » sa voix était douce, telle une petite fille, timide, trop timide, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le coussin, chassant toutes les images, que l'évocation de ce pays lui rappelait. « Non, je… je ne pourrai pas. » Il frissonna, et elle le sentait. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, y apportant une douce caresse, doux réconfort. « Je comprend Tony… »

Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants, il sentit l'hésitation qui planait et Ziva se lança. « comment elle était… Angelina? »  
Il fut surpris il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais sourit. « On était jeune,.. Elle était » Il sembla hésiter, un flux d'émotions sur son visage. « Pétillantes, joyeuse, insouciante… ». Elle soupira et posa un baiser sur sa joue, maintenant son visage au dessus du sien. Il sembla fondre, il se disloquait , il le sentait, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, revenir en arrière…

« Ziva , viens avec moi… » Elle le savait, elle s'y attendait, mais ne se doutait pas que cela lui ferait si mal. Elle soupira et posa doucement sa tête sur son torse. « Je ne peux pas non plus, Tony… » Elle sentait la peur en elle, la frayeur, de quitter son cocon, de tout recommencer…

« Tu a une famille là-bas… » il la regarda, se redresser, hésiter, se troubler, non il ne voulait pas de ça… Il attrapa son visage et le rapprocha, pour l'embrasser, doucement, sur la joue, sur le front, puis pour l'embrasser réellement, tendrement. Non il ne voulait pas voir tout ça sur son visage. Il repensa à la porte fermé, au désire qu'il avait en lui, désespéré , leur dernière nuit.

Il laissa alors courir ses mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt, pour passer en dessous et sentir la douceur de sa peau, le grain parfait. Il adulait cette femme, il pourrait la contempler des heures, mais il n'avait pas plus d'une douzaine de celles-ci devant lui. Il faisait nuit, mais même dans la nuit il pouvait sentir ses yeux brûlants.

« Tony? » Elle sembla inquiète, s'éloignant, n'était-il pas convalescent ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il lui sourit et la serra contre lui. Pas besoin de mots, il reprit sa contemplation, alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement pour enlever son tee-shirt, et le laisser aller, plus facilement à ses explorations. Il embrassa la peau, alors brûlante, sucrée, glissa jusqu'au tissus trop présent du soutient gorge qu'il dégrafa bien vite. Il s'arrêta, l'observant parfaite sous la lumière pale de la lune. Elle attrapa doucement la chemise qu'il portait pour la faire délicatement glisser au dessus de sa tête. Il frissonna, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et il y vit l'espace d'un instant l'hésitation, la stupeur. Il eu peur que tout soit gâcher, mais ses pupilles furent vite habitées d'une nouvelle passion, plus dévorante.

Elle l'embrassa avidement, désespérément, laissa ses mains glisser doucement entre bandages et contusion, entre cicatrices trop rouges encore et le reste du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait temps. Ses mains à lui, se perdaient, parcouraient tout son corps, complètement nu maintenant, parfait, ils jouèrent, profitèrent, avec une certaine douceur, retenue qu'elle gardait pour lui, libéré dans une myriade de baisés intenses, de caresses, la nuit fut longue, savoureuse, désespérément à eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans ses bras, nue, légère. Elle l'observa, paisible, beau, elle aimait tout chez lui… désespérément. Elle regarda l'heure, il devrait partir dans peu de temps, et elle sentit le poids dans sa poitrine soudainement s'alourdir. Elle descendit doucement du lit et attrapa ses vêtements, les enfilant lentement, alors qu'elle sentait un regard sur elle.  
« Bonjour » Elle se retourna vers Tony, son torse encore nu dépassait du drap, il en resta parfait, sexy… Elle frissonna. « Bonjour » Elle le vit l'observer difficilement. «Il est bientôt l'heure Tony. » Elle lui jeta ses vêtements. "Je vais aller m'occuper de toute votre paperasse." Elle allait sortir comme ça, mais s'arrêta pour faire demi tour et se précipiter vers lui. Lui offrant un dernier baissé, un dernier long regard, alors qu'il caressait a nouveau sa joue, une lueur si triste dans ses beaux yeux verts. Elle se retira difficilement et finit par sortir.

Il resta là, sans un mot, sans un bruit… Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements pour que personne ne le surprenne comme ça. Il regarda longuement la porte par laquelle était sortie, se remémorant son beau visage, ses yeux pleins d'émotions. Oubliant la brûlure qu'il avait en lui, et qui grandissait à chaque minute qui passait, chaque minute qui les séparaient de leurs adieux…

Il sursauta quand McGee apparut dans l'encadrement, un sac a la main, nerveux sur ses deux pieds. « Hey Tony! » L'homme lui offrit un énorme sourire, effaçant ses yeux légèrement perdus, et Tony ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en voila un qui était heureux de rentrer avec lui.

Tim installa le sac sur le lit à coté de lui. « Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements corrects, ce n'est pas un joli costume, mais ça fera l'affaire! »  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui les a choisis, quand même? » Il fit mine d'être inquiet, lui offrant une belle grimace et souris quand McGuignol lui jeta un tee-shirt à la tête.

* * *

Voila, ils étaient devant l'hôpital, toutes leurs affaires en main, un taxi les attendaient. Lui était à coté de Gibbs, regardant Tim enlacer douloureusement Ziva.

Il s'était rendu compte que plus il était proche du senior, plus il était serein, plus il était proche de Gibbs, plus il se sentait en sécurité, comme un enfant derrière les jambes de son père. Il ressentait encore cette joie immensurable de le savoir en vie, celle qui s'emparait de lui des qu'il le savait là. Sa présence était rassurante.

McGee se détacha de ziva, une dernière bise sur sa joue, et attrapa un bagage pour aider le chauffeur à charger la voiture. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux du jeune agent. McGee aurait certainement besoin d'attention aussi, il avait dû être le roc cette fois, tenir le monde sur ses épaules... En plus, Delilah était partie, trop loin.

Ziva s'approcha alors de Gibbs, évitant tout regard avec Tony, il savait ce qu'elle faisait, il savait qu'elle retardait le moment. Elle resta planter devant Jethro sans savoir quoi faire, ses yeux déjà rougis, ses mains déjà tremblantes. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots, leur mentor se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras et elle y plongea sans hésitation. « Fait attention à toi Ziva. » Il la vit sourire contre Gibbs. « bien sure" Elle releva la tête "fait surtout attention à toi, et à toute l'équipe… " Elle sourit se détachant, le fixant, pensant à Abby, Ducky, et même Bishop.

Tony observa McGee entrer dans la voiture, essuyant une larme sauvage qu'il avait certainement voulu cacher. Il sourit, et sentit Gibbs s'éloigner, rejoindre son ami. Il se tourna alors pour retrouver Ziva devant lui, qui le fixait.

« Alors voila.. » Elle eu à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle fut prise d'un sanglot, lui offrant le regard le plus doux, le plus misérable qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle se glissa doucement dans ses bras. Il la serra de toute ses forces, désespérément, une éternité, se laissant aussi aller à cette étreinte. Il plongea son visage dans son coup, ses cheveux si doux, sa chaleur, son odeur qu'il tentait désespérément de mémoriser. Il sentait ses mains s'agripper à lui, comme si on allait les arracher l'un a l'autre. Ses doigts se crispaient sur la veste de la jeune femme, c'était la derniere fois, la derniere fois...

« Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi… » Il regretta immédiatement ses mots, sa voix désespérément pathétique résonnant dans le coup de l'israélienne, pourquoi tout compliquer… Elle se détacha de lui doucement, posant sa main sur son visage. Elle le transperça de son regard, si doux, si tendre. « tu va vivre Tony, comme tu le mérite.. » Sa voix était rugueuse, coupée de trémolos.

Il essuya les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement, alors de Gibbs tournait la tête pour leur laisser leur intimité.

Quelque chose traversa alors son esprit embrumé et il recula , difficilement pour décrocher la petite étoile de son coup. « Tiens, je devrais te la rendre… » Elle craqua alors, fermant les yeux pour retenir le flot de larmes. « Non.. Tony, je… » Elle savait que cela signifiait la fin de tout espoir. Elle ne bougea pas, ni ne dit rien quand il l'attacha à son coup. « Elle m'a donné du courage, là-bas Ziva… J'espère.. J'espère qu'elle t'aidera aussi maintenant, pour la suite. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau désespérément. « Je t'aime Ziva… » Et il se recula sans un autre mot, ces doux mots emplissant déjà son esprit si triste. Il observa le taxi, Gibbs était à l'avant, regardant un point droit devant lui, et McGee à l'arrière les regardants, désolé. Il se retourna une dernière fois. « By, Ziva.. » son ton était désespéré, et elle le salua, d'une main, l'autre sur le cœur, sur l'étoile, ne retenant plus les larmes qui inondaient son visage et soufflant un je t'aime qu'il pu lire sur ses lèvres.

Il entra dans le taxi sans un mot, sans la lâcher du regard; un silence de mort y régnait, il s'en fichait, une ambiance terrible. Il la regarda s'éloigner alors que le taxi commença à rouler, son coeur s'emballa, sa mine si triste, si... Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, savourant chaque dernière seconde, chaque instant, et même quand elle ne fut pu dans son champ de vision, il continua à regarder les bâtiments dehors. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, ça aurait été trop violent, trop réaliste. Il ne la vit pas s'effondrer, accroupie sur le trottoir, son visage serré dans ses mains. Il n'avançaient pas vite, bloqué par un embouteillage, bloqué dans cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était si proche, et ça lui arrachait le cœur.

Il soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux, retenant sa plainte, restant silencieux, il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Gibbs dans le rétroviseur. Il le fixa lui aussi, dans une discussion silencieuse, sombre. Il ferma alors les yeux et posa sa tête sur la vitre froide. Ils rentraient, cette fois tout était fini. il ne put empêcher cette sensation froide l'envahir, cette brûlure dans ses yeux. Il cacha la larme, rapidement. McGee était fermé dans son coin, ils revenaient à Washington... sans elle.

* * *

Si suite il y a, ce sera dans une prochaine histoire! J'ai moi même eu du mal à écrire la fin de celle ci! Des derniers commentaires ?


	14. commentaire tardif de l'auteur

**Je vous rassure ,il y aura une suite, je n'arrive pas à laisser l'histoire comme ça, j'ai essayé , mais non! Ca viendra plus tard, dans une autre histoire! c'est décidé! ˆˆ**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Il est vrai qu'une fin toute jolie, c'est ce qu'on attendaient certainement tous, mais je trouvais que ça n'allait pas a ce moment, trop rapide. Bref**

**A bientot!**


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà!

Allez sur ma page - Retirement

La suite!


End file.
